Sudah Jelas Karena Aku Menyukaimu Kan?
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pemuda berwajah datar yg sebenarnya adalah monster pemakan manusia. Selama ini hanya mencari mangsa yang merupakan "keseharian" seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Suatu hari, ia sudah menetapkan mangsa incarannya, Akashi Seijuro. Namun, mengapa Kuroko malah menyukai mangsanya dan tak bisa memakan nya? Akakuro. Genre tambahan humor. CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! /apdetkilat
1. Chapter 1

Kau menyebalkan

Kau keras kepala

Aku pasti akan memakanmu

memakanmu sampai mati

tapi...

kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini?!

sebenarnya kau mangsa atau apa sih?!

uh...

* * *

**Sudah Jelas Karena Aku Menyukaimu Kan? **

Kuroko No Basuke (c)Tadotoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuro

Warning:Yaoi,typo,OOC,abal dll

**Don't like don't read~**

* * *

Malam,saat dimana orang-orang beristirahat ataupun tetap lembur melakukan kegiatan . itulah yang saat ini dipikirkan oleh orang-orang Tokyo,tapi tidak bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sibuk membalik lembaran-lembaran buku. ruangan yang saat ini sunyi,bau anyir yang menusuk,dan ruangan tanpa penerangan apapun lah yang menjadi tempatnya bermain..bermain dengan ''makanannya''saat ini.

"besok kita makan anak ini saja yuk!" ujar sang pemuda bersurai Baby Blue,Kuroko Tetsuya.

ya,baginya malam hari adalah waktu yang cocok untuk menentukan mangsa alias korban selanjutnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah monster pemakan manusia,namun orang-orang tidak menyadarinya karena dia memiliki wajah yang terbilang manis dan normal. bukankah wajah moster itu mengerikan? kenapa Kuroko berwajah manis dan normal? tentu saja untuk menipu mangsa...mimikri.

"kau yakin mau memakan anak ini? kurasa dia tak enak." ujar sang kelelawar,peliharaan Kuroko.

"apa kau tak melihat manik heterochrome miliknya ini? begitu menggoda sampai-sampai aku ingin melahapnya habis..surai berwarna merah darah ini pasti menambah kelezatannya."

"oh ya? kau belum menghabiskan anak yang bernama Furihata itu lho...kau baru memakan kepalanya saja." balas sang kelelawar.

"nanti saja."

"hei kuroko." ujar si kelelawar.

Kuroko hanya diam.

"hati-hati pada mangsa barumu itu. kurasa dia sedikit berbeda dari mangsa lain,dia memiliki Emperor Eye.

"Emperor eye?" tanya kuroko bingung.

"kemampuan melihat masa depan."

**TAP**

"Heeh? kemampuan apa itu? menarik sekali..."

**#SLEP**

Akashi Seijuro...aku pasti akan memakanmu." ujarnya tersenyum.

dan saat itu juga manik matanya yang berwarna biru berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Tokyo,Jepang sedang diributkan dengan berita pembunuhan atau ditemukannya mayat yang hancur. saat ini sudah 39 korban. Bahkan orang-orang Tokyo tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Tubuh korban pun juga sudah tidak lengkap,ada yang hanya kepalanya saja,perut terkoyak dan lain-lain. Tragedi pembunuhan memang sering terjadi,tetapi bukankah merepotkan bila terjadi setiap hari? Saat ini polisi sudah bersusah payah mencari pelaku namun hasilnya nihil.

Bahkan pagi ini ditemukan mayat seorang murid SMP tanpa kepala..

"korban diketahui bernama Furihata Kouki." ujar seorang polisi di tempat kejadian itu.

"berarti sekarang sudah 40 korban?" ujar polisi lain.

"kalau pembunuhan berantai ini tidak segera diselesaikan, maka perlahan-lahan kita juga akan bernasib sama seperti mayat ini..."

"tapi kita sudah lembur bahkan sampai meminta tolong warga sekitar untuk memasang CCTV di luar rumah kan? namun tetap saja pelakunya tidak ketemu."

"cih,sial! seandainya pelaku itu ditemukan,dia harus dihukum mati!"

"sayang sekali tidak semudah itu~" ujar pemuda bersurai babyblue dibelakang polisi itu dengan suara berbisik.

beruntung karena hawa keberadaannya yang terbilang tipis,polisi tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko Tetsuya. bahkan tanpa disadari kedua polisi itu,Kuroko mencakar wajah polisi itu sampai berdarah. ah,jangankan berdarah,tentu saja sampai hancur.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menemukanku." ujar pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum keji.

Bisa kalian tebak siapa 'pelaku' nya?

sudah jelas kan?

* * *

Teiko adalah sekolah yang rata-rata murid kelas atas yang memiliki kejeniusan yang luar biasa dan terkenal dengan klub basketnya dan anggota Kiseki No Sedai yang sibuk dibicarakan ,tak disangka Kuroko Tetsuya harus rela sekolah di sekolah elit ini untuk sementara waktu hanya karena "mangsanya" berada di sekolah elit ini. kenapa mangsa lezat harus pintar sih?! menyebalkan.

Saat ini para murid-murid Teiko sedang ribut tentang gosip murid pindahan,ya murid itu bernama...

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu .Yoroshiku." ujar sang pemuda.

uh,manisnya

itulah yang ada dipikiran para murid kelas 3-2 yang kedatangan murid baru.

Bagaimana tidak?! mata bulat,badan mungil dan surai Baby Blue menambah kesan imut pada sang pemuda,jangan lupakan mukanya yang datar itu yang benar-benar imut kelewatan.

Sayang sekali perkiraan manis mereka tidak sesuai harapan karena Kuroko sebenarnya telah menipu mereka.

"Anak-anak,Kuroko-kun belum mengenal siapa-siapa..jadi ibu harap kalian mau berteman baik dengannya ya!" ujar ibu guru yang mengajar di kelas itu.

"baik bu!" ujar murid serempak.

**#SKIP TIME**

Istirahat siang. Kuroko Tetsuya lebih memilih ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku yang merupakan kegemarannya . hawa keberadaanya yang tipis juga mendukungnya untuk tidak dipeluk oleh para pedofil di kelas 3-2...benar-benar merepotkan sekolah di Teiko yang rata-rata orang jenius dan...pedofil..

'Terkutuklah sekolah Teiko itu' batin Kuroko.

Baru saja dia mau mengambil sebuah buku,Kuroko melihat ada seorang siswa yang sepertinya kerepotan membawa buku.

**BRUK!**

Sebuah buku kecil mendarat mulus di depan tangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"ah-"

"syukurlah tidak jatuh." potong Kuroko dengan senyum tipis sambil mengembalikan buku yang jatuh tadi.

"aku tak suka ada yang memotong ucapan ku." ujar pemuda bersurai crimson dingin.

"eh? maafkan a-"

**TAP**

Tanpa satu patah kata pun,sang pemuda bersurai crimson langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan.

**BLAM!**

"menyebalkan." ujar si kelelawar yang dari tadi bersembunyi di dalam saku baju Kuroko.

"tenanglah,aku sudah sering menghadapi 'mangsa' yang keras kepala..tapi tak kusangka dia lebih keras kepala..." jawab kuroko sedikit menyeringai.

"terserah. yang jelas cepatlah kau makan si akashi seijuro itu!"

"jangan marah-marah dong..toh sebentar lagi aku akan memakannya.."

kalau bisa sih.

ingat? kuroko harus hati-hati pada mangsanya yang memiliki emperor eye.

* * *

**#SKIP TIME**

jam 15.00 bel pulang sekolah ..benar-benar melelahkan sekolah di Teiko...murid-murid pedofil,guru yang luar biasa galak,pelajaran yang luar biasa kurang ajar susahnya..benar-benar serasa neraka..

Kuroko kau itu monster lho?

masa bodo dengan sebutan 'monster' .. yang jelas cepat pulang dan cepat menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

sialnya,baru saja dia melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah-

"Tetsuya"

-ada suara yang benar-benar ingin dimakannya sekarang.

"a..akashi-kun? ada apa?" ujar Kuroko datar.

"terima kasih." ujar sang pemuda bersurai crimson,Akashi Seijuro. Pemuda yang tadi bertemu dengan Kuroko di perpustakaan.

?!

APA MAKSUDMU BAKASHI SEIJUROMBENG

PADAHAL TADI UDAH KURANG AJAR SEKARANG MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH!?

DASAR MANGSA LUAR BIASA KURANG AJAR DAN LUAR BIASA MENGGODA-

Kuroko tahan emosi mu.

kuingatkan lagi kau itu monster.

bahkan kau mengedit nama Akashi ... apa segitunya kau kesal?

"? apa maksud akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar walau aslinya ia ingin mencakar orang yang didepannya sekarang.

"kau tak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu,Tetsuya. Kau tidak bodoh."

"eh? soal buku itu? aku cuma mengambilnya sebelum jatuh kok..tak perlu berterima kasih akashi-kun..." jawab kuroko asal nebak.

"oh begitu.."

"nee,Akashi-kun rumah nya searah dengan ku kan?"

Rencananya sih, Kuroko mau pulang bareng dengan Akashi, bukan maksud baik tentunya...dia mau pulang bareng Akashi karena ia akan membawa Akashi ke tempat sepi dan memakannya.

"? Tetsuya,sejak kapan kau tahu rumah ku? aku tak tahu rumahmu dimana lho."

**TERKUTUKLAH INSTING MONSTER INI** batin kuroko.

'jangan sampai dia mencurigaiku!' teriak kuroko dalam hati.

"ah..anu..aku..aku lihat di daftar siswa!" ujar kuroko gagap.

"lalu dari mana kau tahu namaku,Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi

**DIEM DAN JANGAN BANYAK TANYA KENAPA?!** batin kuroko kesal.

"aku..aku lihat di daftar siswa kok" ujar Kuroko datar kembali.

"kau bohong Tetsuya."

'kalau aku bohong terus kenapa?!' batin kuroko.

"ya tidak apa-apa sih kau bohong.."

'Akashi-kun kau bisa membaca pikiranku?hebat sekali. kau seperti peramal yang menyebalkan' batin kuroko takjub + kesel kelewatan.

"aku bukan peramal Tetsuya. kurasa pekerjaan itu cocok untuk mu."

"..."

'matilah' batin kuroko.

* * *

Setelah menahan emosi yang benar-benar meluap-luap,Kuroko pulang bersama dengan Akashi. kok bisa? entahlah author juga nggak tahu /plak/ disaat perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai suara. Jalanan saat itu sangat sepi . hanya derap sepatu yang menyentuh jalan yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka,mereka pulang agak sore oleh karena itu jalanan sangat sepi..wah mendukung sekali suasana kalian yang suram.

Bagaimana rencana kuroko yang akan membawa Akashi ke tempat sepi? tentu saja batal.

ah,rasanya seperti pulang sendiri tanpa ada siapapun

benar-benar membosankan

jelas-jelas ada orang di samping..tapi seperti jalan sama batu.

batu bisa berjalan? tentu itu pemikiran Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga kuroko masih kesal dengan perlakuan Akashi tadi.

"Tetsuya"

"apa Akashi-kun?!" bentak kuroko kesal sepeti..ngambek? ah,karena tadi dipermainkan?

Kuroko kau kesambet apaan-

setelah Akashi yang kurang ajar sekarang kau?!

demi semua lucky item Midorima!

tunggu apa hubungannya sama midorima?

oke abaikan. #plak

Akashi sedikit terkejut tentang reaksi Kuroko. dia dibentak? duh, apa tak terbalik? oh ayolah Kuroko..kau seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan balon saja...Akashi hanya memanas-manasimu saja sebagai murid baru...

perlahan tangan menutup mulut Akashi.

ia sedikit terkekeh geli

uh,tak bisa ditahan...

"ahaha..."

eh? suara tawa?

"ahahaha.."

"!?"

Oh katakan ini mimpi...

Akashi tertawa?! dasar sinting.

dunia kebelah 5... #gimanabisa

"akashi-kun...daijobu?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"daijoubu Tetsuya~ kau lucu sekali.."

"oh ya?"

'lucu dipermainkan maksudmu?!' batin kuroko.

**SRET**

Kuroko sedikit bingung karena Akashi semakin mendekat kearahnya . Ia sempat tersentak ketika jaraknya dengan Akashi hanya beberapa sentimeter saja . Akashi berjalan maju kedepan diikuti dengan kuroko yang berjalan mundur,namun terlambat karena sudah ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan seorang Akashi? diraihnya dagu Kuroko dan hampir memperkecil jarak Akashi dengan Kuroko . Kuroko sekarang jadi bingung sendiri,apa yang terjadi dengan mangsa incarannya?! apa dia gila?! katakanlah dia gila sekarang.

Dan jangan lupa seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya.

'DIA GILA'

"Akashi-kun?"

Tak mendengar suara Kuroko,Akashi hanya menatap tajam manik Kuroko . Heterochrome bertemu dengan BabyBlue,mata akashi hanya tertuju pada satu objek...mulut Kuroko yang sedikit terbuka kecil..dimasukkannya ibu jari akashi kedalam mulut Kuroko dengan paksa namun sedikit perlahan . Kuroko sempat tersentak kaget saat bagian gigi taringnya disentuh oleh ibu jari Akashi.

lho? kok rasanya sedikit menyenangkan?

"Tetsuya,taringmu tajam sekali."

"eh?"

"baru pertama kali ini aku melihat manusia memiliki taring yang sangat tajam..bahkan melebihi taring harimau..."

"taring ku memang seperti ini kok.."

oh Akashi,Kuroko itu monster...wajar kan kalau taringnya tajam?

"Akashi-kun, memangnya kau selalu melihat taring teman-temanmu? apa setiap murid baru taring nya akan diperiksa?"tanya kuroko datar.

"eh? tidak,dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu saat kau memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman di kelas tadi . Saat kau berbicara ya aku tertuju padamu . tapi aku tak menyangka taring mu tajam sekali,mungkin saja kau monster atau bukan manusia,ya kan Tetsuya?"

manik kuroko sedikit membulat. Sejak kapan dia tahu bahwa Kuroko monster?

baik,ternyata kuroko memang harus hati-hati terhadap 'mangsanya' yang sama ganasnya.

Emperor Eye memang mengerikan.

"Tapi Tetsuya manusia yang lucu . aku suka." lanjut Akashi blak-blakkan.

**#BLUSH**

Wajah Kuroko ternodai semburat merah

cepat-cepat sebelum ketahuan Akashi,kuroko sudah menutup dari mulut hingga pipi dengan kedua tangannya.

'perasaan apa ini?'

'kenapa aku berdebar-debar?' pikir Kuroko.

Sementara itu Kuroko masih sibuk dengan acara blushing ria,Akashi justru merasa panik bercampur bingung karena takut Kuroko kenapa-napa . Tunggu,sejak kapan Akashi khawatir? memangnya dia ibu? oh Akashi kau OOC sekarang. Kuroko tidak menyadari tatapan bingungmu lho Akashi..

ah,masih sibuk dengan perasaan mu yang doki-doki ya?

"matamu yang Baby Blue itu jernih sekali Tetsuya. jujur saja aku suka matamu."

Akashi,kuroko masih sibuk dengan acara blushing-blushing ria.

"Tetsuya?"

'kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini?! bukankah aku akan memakannya?! kenapa rasanya aku ingin dia menyentuh ku lagi?!' batin kuroko panik.

"Tetsuya wajahmu merah..apa kau demam?"

"eh?! aku tak apa-apa kok Aka-"

"tidak demam."

Uh,Akashi menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kuroko

Bahkan kuroko bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Akashi.

dan..bau papermint yang menyeruak itu.

Benar-benar enak...

Tunggu,Akashi apa kau mau menggoda Kuroko?! kuroko sudah seperti tomat tuh!

"Tetsuya malu ya?" tanya Akashi sedikit menyeringai,masih dalam keadaan saling menempelkan dahi.

"eh?! nggak kok!" ujar kuroko panik,berjalan mundur.

"kok wajahnya merah?"

"kh...yamete Akashi-kun!"

"ahahaha..gomen gomen~ tapi.. selamat datang di Teiko,Tetsuya. Semoga hari-harimu di Teiko bisa berjalan dengan baik."

Mata kuroko sedikit kaget saat Akashi tersenyum tipis. benar-benar tampan.

"Akashi-kun, kau teman pertamaku..jadi..."

SRET

"mo-mohon bantuannya.." lanjut Kuroko sedikit tersipu malu.

* * *

**Kenapa aku berdebar-debar? jantung ku berdegup kencang...padahal aku akan memakannya...**

**Ayolah, kenapa semburat merah ini tak kunjung hilang? **

**Aku tak mungkin menyukai Akashi-kun kan? **

**atau...**

**aku menyukai Akashi-kun?**

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Halo,saya author baru. QwQ fanfic nya gaje ya? iya soalnya bikin malem2 QAQ #plak dan banyak typo..

terima kasih buat para readers dan silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic gaje ini.

sebenernya saya tak hobi bikin cerita...tapi entah kenapa setelah membaca fanfic buatan author2 pro,saya jadi suka bikin cerita.

oh iya mungkin disini kebanyakan Akakuro dan tidak menonjolkan Kiseki No Sedai..gomen X''D

di chap 2 nanti Kiseki no Sedai hadir~!

sebagai author baru,saya masih perlu kritik dan saran~

please review minna-san~ arigatou :3


	2. Chapter 2

Mengapa kamu baik padaku?

Mengapa kamu tersenyum ke padaku?

Mengapa kamu menganggapku sebagai 'orang baik' ?

Mungkin aku sudah terpesona olehmu...

Akan kulenyapkan siapa saja yang mengganggu kita

khusus untukmu,aku tak ingin kau membenciku...

* * *

**Sudah Jelas Karena Aku Menyukaimu Kan?**

Kuroko No Basuke (c)Tadotoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuro

Warning:Yaoi,typo,OOC,abal dll

**Don't like don't read~**

* * *

Cahaya mentari yang bersinar terang di pagi hari menghiasi keadaan cuaca di Jepang. Awan-awan yang teduh juga melengkapi keindahan di pagi hari ini. Pagi hari ini pun semua orang sudah memulai aktivitasnya,termasuk dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah. Mengapa dia terburu-buru? bukankah insting monster bisa mengetahui waktu dengan mudah? apa yang dilakukan Kuroko hingga ia ceroboh soal bangun pagi?

**Flashback:ON**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:00 pagi,waktu yang tak asing buat pelajar yang telat bangun kan? seharusnya Kuroko Tetsuya menyadari itu, namun dia masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya,bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda dia membuka mata sedikit pun. Dia menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan...kenapa dia senyum-senyum sendiri? mengerikan.

"Kuroko kau tak bangun?! kau bisa terlambat!" teriak si kelelawar dengan esmochi #emosiwoi

Tak ada respon apapun.

"Kuroko bangun!" teriak si kelelawar sedikit menaikkan tinggi nadanya,kesal.

Ah ada respon,gulingnya jatuh.

"KUROKOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak si kelelawar menggema di kamar tidur Kuroko.

"Nggh..."

Bagus,ada respon dari pemuda bersurai babyblue yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Aka...shi...kun..."

EH?

Kuroko mengigau? tunggu,kenapa nama 'mangsanya' yang ia panggil?

Sang Kelelawar justru bingung sendiri.

"Ja...ngan..A..kashi...kun..." ngigau Kuroko sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dalam keadaan masih tertidur.

Sang kelelawar hanya cengo. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko?!

Berkat perlakuan kuroko yang masih ngigau nggak jelas,sang kelelawar menghadiahi tamparan dengan sayapnya pada wajah Kuroko. Alhasil,Kuroko terbangun dengan sebelah pipinya memerah.

"Tolong bangunkan aku dengan normal..." ujar Kuroko datar pada si kelelawar,jelas tersirat kekesalan di sana.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu secara normal bila kau tidak terlambat!" balas sang kelelawar esmochi. #emosiwoiaduhauthornih

Alhasil Kuroko langsung melihat jam. Betapa kagetnya dia hingga dia langsung melesat ke kamar mandi lalu segera ganti baju. Tanpa sarapan,tanpa membetulkan bedhairnya, ia langsung berlari ke sekolah.

'Masa aku terlambat gara-gara mimpi Akashi-kun sih?!' runtuk Kuroko dalam hati.

**Flashback:Off**

Sesampainya di gerbang Sekolah Teiko,Kuroko langsung berteriak pada petugas yang mau menutup pintu gerbang tersebut. Beruntung hawa keberadaannya yang tipis,ia tidak di skor karena terlambat sekolah.

Benar-benar pagi yang absurd dan merepotkan.

Kuroko segera berlari ke arah kelas 3-2. Dengan penampilan acak-acakkan, Kuroko berhasil tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

"Beruntunglah kau tak terlambat!" ujar sang kelelawar yang bersembunyi di dalam saku Kuroko.

"Sssh! aku juga tak menyangka bakal telat bangun tau!" balas Kuroko tak mau kalah.

Sibuk dengan pertengkaran hanya karena "telat bangun",Kuroko tak menyadari bahwa Akashi berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Saat ini yang dilihat Akashi adalah,seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan penampilan acak-acakkan dan sedang mengobrol dengan... saku baju?

"Tetsuya? kau bicara dengan siapa?" sebuah suara langsung melesat begitu saja di telinga Kuroko Tetsuya.

"HYAAA?!" teriak Kuroko kaget.

**#BRUK!**

Bagus,Kuroko jatuh dari kursi. Benar-benar pagi yang merepotkan.

"Sakit..." ujar Kuroko.

"Tetsuya kau sedang apa sih?" tanya Akashi sedikit terkekeh geli sambil membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri.

Kuroko hanya bisa bengong. Entah kenapa, Akashi yang tersenyum benar-benar tampan.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Akashi-kun" ujar Kuroko datar.

"Rambutmu berantakan,Tetsuya. Kau pasti telat bangun kan?"

Ah,pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran.

Baru saja Kuroko mau menjawab,sebuah tangan sudah berada di puncak kepala Kuroko. Ya,tangan seorang Akashi yang sedang merapikan rambut Kuroko. Akashi juga merapikan dasi Kuroko yang sepertinya mencong (?) /kagataubahasanya /dilempar

Akashi kau baik sekali...kau OOC lagi...benar-benar seperti nyokap author. /digunting

"Ah..terima kasih Akashi-kun.." ujar Kuroko menunduk. Malu mungkin?

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Oh ya,kenapa kau bisa telat bangun?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko hanya diam. Jelas tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia telat bangun hanya karena memimpikan Akashi Seijuro kan?!

Wah,tepat saat itu bel berbunyi dan murid-murid bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar bersyukur atas keberuntungannya tidak terlambat dan terselamatkannya dari pertanyaan Akashi,lagi pula bisa gawat kan seorang murid baru pada hari kedua sekolah langsung terlambat? benar-benar merusak image murid baru yang disiplin. Beruntung Akashi tadi jadi tata rawat rambut Kuroko...

Dan beruntung juga Kuroko tak perlu menjelaskan kenapa ia terlambat pada Akashi.

"Semuanya! pada jam ini kita gunakan untuk pemilihan pengurus kelas ya!" ujar Hitomi Sensei yang merupakan wali kelas 3-2.

"Baik bu!" ujar semua murid serempak.

"Baiklah..mulai dari ketua kelas ya? ada yang mau?" tanya Hitomi Sensei pada seluruh murid kelas 3-2.

"Usul Sensei! Akashi Seijuro saja,Sensei! dia kan paling pintar dan juara sekolah!" ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda,Satsuki Momoi.

"Benar,Sensei! Akashicchi saja~ dia kan bisa diandalkan ssu~" kali ini sang surai kuning,Kise Ryota.

"benar~ dia juga juara sekolah kan,Sensei~" ujar sang pemuda menjulang tinggi(?) dengan surai ungu,Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Benar juga ya? baiklah,Akashi-kun! kau bersedia menjadi ketua kelas 3-2?" tanya Hitomi Sensei.

"Baik." ujar Akashi singkat.

Saat itu Kuroko benar-benar cengo. Akashi mau menjadi ketua kelas yang isinya anak-anak pedofil? WTF /jduak

Pemilihan pengurus kelas tetap berlangsung,bahkan sekarang sudah pembagian anggota kedisiplinan. Murid-murid yang dipilih pun juga murid-murid yang sanggup menjalankan tugas sebagai pengurus kelas. Ada yang menjadi pengurus mading, wakil ketua, pengurus keamanan dan lainnya. Kuroko tidak tertarik dengan semua pengurus kelas itu. Kuroko paling malas melakukan tugas yang tak perlu atau bahkan tidak berguna sama sekali,buang-buang waktu saja.

''Hei,Kuroko! Mangsamu hebat tuh!'' bisik kelelawar pada Kuroko.

"Aku tak peduli. Sudahlah, kau bersembunyi saja di saku ku supaya tidak ketahuan!" ujar Kuroko.

"cih! padahal aku cu-"

"Nah,sekarang ada yang tertarik menjadi anggota kedisiplinan bagian absensi?" tanya Hitomi Sensei lagi.

Anggota kedisiplinan bagian absensi? membosankan.

Tapi bolehkan kalau mencoba? dari pada tak ada kerjaan.

"Saya,Sensei." ujar Kuroko sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Wah,terima kasih Kuroko-kun! soalnya pengurus kelas bagian ini paling jarang diminati... syukurlah kau mau!" ujar Hitomi Sensei tersenyum.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Ketika pemilihan pengurus kelas selesai,pelajaran berlangsung kembali.

**#SKIP TIME**

Saat ini jam istirahat siang. Waktu yang paling ditunggu para murid laki-laki. Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan menyerbu kantin. Kuroko Tetsuya memang lapar, tapi bukan makanan itu yang ia mau.

Hanya makanan manusia yang ia mau.

Dibanding ke kantin,lebih baik ke perpustakaan dan baca buku.

Namun begitu ia ke perpustakaan,ia melihat Akashi sedang membawa buku.

Ah,mengingatkan tentang pertemuan kalian yang suram...dan..mengingatkan kita tentang Kuroko mengedit nama Akashi~

"Akashi-kun, domo." sapa Kuroko datar.

"Ah,Tetsuya kau tak ke kantin?" tanya Akashi.

"i'e...aku tidak lapar."

"Mau makan bersamaku?" tawar Akashi.

EH?! makan bareng dengan Akashi Seijuro?! HUWAT- /plak

"Ajak aku juga ssu! aku mau makan bareng Kurokocchi~!" sebuah suara cempreng melesat begitu saja~ yap! Kise Ryota.

"Ryouta kau berisik." protes Akashi.

"Yo,Tetsu si murid baru!" ujar pemuda berkulit gelap alias bulukkan (!?) Aomine Daiki.

"Kuro-chin halo~~ Murasakibara desu~~" ujar pemuda menjulang tinggi (?) Murasakibara Atsushi.

"jangan membuat keributan nanodayo!" kali ini pemuda bersurai lumutan ijo ijo ngapung (?) Midorima Shintaro.

"Tetsu-kun, ayo makan bersama~!" ujar gadis bersurai merah muda,Satsuki Momoi.

Kuroko hanya balas dengan tatapan datar. Bertemu dengan orang yang tak dikenal dan tiba-tiba sok akrab itu menyebalkan. Tapi Kuroko hanya membalas mereka dengan sapaan juga. Sebuah pemikiran jahat melintasi pikiran Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagus juga kan kalau mereka satu persatu lenyap dimakan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya? mereka juga terlihat lezat.

"Ah,Kurokocchi nggak perlu sungkan ssu! kami orang baik kok~ kami mau berteman dengan Kurokocchi ssu!"

"Arigatou Kise-kun."

"Baiklah kita makan bareng-bareng aja yuk! kan lumayan bisa menambah teman yaitu Tetsu!" ujar Aomine.

Dan akhirnya mereka makan bersama di atap sekolah. Benar-benar suasana baru. Kise dan Aomine yang selalu rebutan makanan, Akashi dan Midorima yang makan dengan tenang, Momoi yang meredakan pertengkaran Kise dan Aomine,Murasakibara yang nafsu makan nya kelewat normal.

Sepertinya Murasakibara bisa memakan Kuroko juga. Oke, Kuroko dan Murasakibara sama-sama monster.

"Akashi,kau saja yang membuat artikel angketnya! aku sudah sibuk nanodayo!" ujar Midorima sambil menyodorkan kertas pada Akashi.

"Heh? bukankah tugas wakil ketua membantu ketua kelas? sejak kapan kau jadi begini,Shintaro?" sindir Akashi,menyeringai.

"Tapi jangan semuanya diserahkan padaku dong! hampir 80% semua diserahkan padaku nanodayo!" protes Midorima.

Memang sih tadi Midorima ditunjuk menjadi wakil ketua kelas... Saat itu Midorima mengutuk habis-habis san semua murid-murid kelas 3-2 yang mencalonkan dia sebagai wakil ketua kelas dan kampretnya ketuanya Seijurombeng.

Midorima? kau mengedit nama Akashi?

Saat Midorima dan Akashi sibuk dengan urusan mereka, sepasang mata babyblue menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Jelas sekali dari tersirat kekesalan dan pandangan tidak suka yang mendalam. Kuroko Tetsuya sepertinya tidak menyukai pemandangan di depannya,yaitu Akashi yang berbicara dengan Midorima dengan akrabnya.

'Siapa yang akan kumakan terlebih dahulu? siapa? siapa? siapa? siapa?' pikir Kuroko berulang-ulang dalam hati sambil menunduk sehingga menutupi kedua manik babybluenya.

'Siapa yang akan KUBUNUH terlebih dahulu?'

Bel Istirahat pun segera berakhir. Para murid-murid bergegas kembali ke kelas. Tentu Kuroko,Momoi dan anggota Kiseki No Sedai juga kembali ke kelas mereka. Berhubung kelas mereka sama,mereka juga sedikit mengobrol bersama. Lagi-lagi ada pemandangan yang tidak disukai Kuroko Tetsuya,Akashi berbicara dengan Midorima dengan akrab. Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya erat. Pemandangan yang sangat ia benci lebih baik lenyap saja.

LENYAP SAMA SAJA DENGAN MATI KAN?! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH NYA,MEMAKANNYA,MENELANNYA,MELENYAPKANNYA!

"Kuroko kau cemburu ya?" ujar sang kelelawar yang dari tadi bersembunyi di saku baju Kuroko.

"Eh? cemburu?" balas Kuroko.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang mangsamu akrab dengan orang lain...dendam ya? "

"..." Kuroko hanya diam tak membalas.

Benar juga, mengapa ia cemburu? mengapa ia dendam? kan Kuroko tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Akashi.

Tapi Kuroko juga tak mengerti perasaan nya sendiri. Saat ini bisa dibilang ia sangat cemburu.

"Akashi-kun." ujar Kuroko pada Akashi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang kelelawar.

"Ya,Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun akrab sama Midorima-kun ya..."

"Oh ya? apa aku dan Tetsuya tidak akrab?" tanya Akashi sedikit menyeringai.

"Ah,bukan begitu maksudku...anu...a..aku...aku cuma bingung saja." ujar Kuroko gagap.

"...bingung?"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun senang sekali bersama mereka? sepertinya Akashi-kun tak mau melewatkan momen bersama mereka..."

Akashi sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. Tiba-tiba seulas lengkungan manis terukir pada bibir sang Emperor.

"Mereka teman berharga ku Tetsuya...Siapapun yang melenyapkan mereka dari hidupku,aku akan membencinya selama-lamanya..."

Kuroko hanya diam membisu.

"Dan sepertinya Tetsuya juga masuk dalam list orang yang tak boleh lenyap dari hidupku.." lanjut Akashi tersenyum.

Manik babyblue Kuroko melebar. Sungguh, ia senang sekali diaggap sebagai seseorang yang tak boleh lenyap dari hidup sang Emperor.

"Te..terima kasih Akashi-kun. Anu..nanti bisa pulang bersama? " ajak Kuroko sedikit malu.

"Boleh saja,tapi maaf kalau aku sedikit terlambat karena aku juga punya urusan yang bertabrakan dengan ajakan Tetsuya. Aku harus mengecek data-data osis..."

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun,aku akan menunggu mu sampai selesai."

* * *

**#SKIP TIME**

Jam 15.00. Waktu pulang sekolah. Para murid sudah pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang berniat untuk pulang,namun langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan,ruang osis. Kuroko melihat sosok Akashi Seijuro yang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di depan mejanya. Kuroko baru ingat bahwa Akashi merupakan ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelas 3-2. Sepertinya Akashi termasuk orang yang sibuk.

'Akashi-kun masih sibuk ya?' ujar Kuroko dalam hati sambil melihat celah pintu ruang osis.

"Akashi,data nya belum selesai nanodayo,bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan sampai sore? aku malas melanjutkan besok nanodayo." tawar Midorima sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak capek,Shintaro?" tanya Akashi sedikit kecewa. Padahal ia ada janji pulang bersama dengan Kuroko.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada besok kerja ulang kan? memangnya kenapa? kau ada janji?" kali ini giliran Midorima yang bertanya.

"Ada,aku ada janji pulang bersama Tetsuya."

"Pulang bersama bisa dilakukan besok kan? batalkan saja nanodayo."

"Shintaro,kau memerintahku?"

"bukan itu maksudku nanodayo,tapi aku lelah kalau besok harus kerja ulang. Lebih baik selesaikan sekarang kan?"

Akashi kembali berpikir. Benar juga. Pulang bersama Kuroko kan bisa dilakukan setiap hari?

"Kau benar,Shintaro. Baiklah aku akan telepon Tetsuya dulu."

Saat itu mata Kuroko membulat. Kuroko dapat mendengar jelas semua percakapan mereka. Bilanglah Kuroko adalah tukang nguping,ia tidak peduli. Kuroko hanya menatap Midorima lewat celah pintu dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Ia benci pada orang yang merusak apa yang sudah diinginkan Kuroko. Ia benci orang yang memutuskan harapan Kuroko dan Kuroko **SANGAT BENCI** pada orang yang mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Dan saat itu juga Kuroko menyeringai,seringai monsternya kembali muncul. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil tertawa pelan. Manik babyblue nya berubah kembali menjadi manik berwarna merah darah.

"Ternyata kau memang cemburu kan,Kuroko?" tanya sang kelelawar yang dari tadi terabaikan di saku Kuroko.

"Hi...Hi..Hi...berisik...kau tahu kan?" Kuroko balik menanyai sang kelelawar.

**DRRRT! DRRRT!**

Ponsel Kuroko bergetar,tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia tahu itu dari Akashi dan segeralah Kuroko mengangkat panggilan dari Akashi.

"Halo,Akashi-kun?"

"Halo,Tetsuya? maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pulang bersamamu...aku ada urusan di ruangan osis dan akan selesai sangat lama. oleh karena itu aku sa-"

"Aku akan menunggu Akashi-kun." potong Kuroko cepat kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

"Ah,Tetsuya-"

Terlambat,ponselnya sudah dimatikan.

"Ada apa Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

"Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Jam 18:30. Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari sudah bersembunyi dibalik awan-awan hitam. Hanya ada cahaya bintang mungil yang menghiasi langit. Pada saat itulah Akashi dan Midorima baru menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Berhubung mereka Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Osis dan Kelas,pekerjaan mereka banyak sekali seperti pegawai kantoran.

"Fiuh...akhirnya selesai juga..." ujar Midorima menghela nafas sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"ya..." balas Akashi sedikit lesu?

"Nah,sekarang ayo kita pulang."

Akashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Akashi merasa tidak enak tak menepati janjinya dengan Kuroko. Jujur,Akashi paling benci yang namanya 'ingkar janji',oleh karena itu dia tak mau sampai hal itu terjadi. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur,mungkin Kuroko saat ini benar-benar kecewa.

Akashi dan Midorima memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Rumah Midorima dan Akashi searah jadi tak masalah.

"Akashi,aku mau ke perpustakaan sebentar. Aku harus menandatangani daftar hadir yang terlambat diberikan. Aku ada kuncinya." ujar Midorima.

"Baiklah,Aku tunggu kau di gerbang sekolah."

Midorima hanya mengganguk kemudian langsung berlari ke arah perpustakaan.

Suara langkah Midorima menggema di lorong perpustakaan yang sepi itu. Midorima sedikit merinding dengan suasana ini. Berhubung akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi pembunuhan,Polisi menyarankan pada seluruh warga Jepang untuk tidak pulang malam. Midorima meruntuki kebodohannya yang mengajak Akashi untuk menyelesaikan data osis hari ini. Alhasil,ia pulang malam.

Baru saja Midorima berjalan ke arah pintu perpustakaan,sebuah tangan membekap mulut Midorima dengan kain putih. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Midorima berkata,pemuda yang membekap mulut Midorima langsung membawa tubuh Midorima ke sebuah ruangan.

**#BRUK!**

Dengan kejinya pemuda yang membekap mulut Midorima membanting tubuh Midorima ke sebuah gudang tak terpakai.

"Kh..."

"Sudah sadar?" tanya sang pemuda menyeringai.  
"nggh... Kuroko?!" Midorima tersentak kaget.

Ya,pemuda yang membekap mulut Midorima adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

**GRIK**

**GRIK**

Perlahan tubuh Kuroko berangsur-angsur menjadi monster. Wajah Kuroko hampir tak berbentuk manusia,cakar di tangannya sangat tajam,tentu saja Kuroko tersenyum dengan taring-taringnya yang terlihat jelas.

ia menyeringai keji. ia tersenyum mengerikan dalam wujud monster.

"Kuroko!? apa yang kau la-"

**GRAAAAUK!**

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Halo halo halo~~ jumpa lagi dengan saya author abal #plak XD aku nggak ngecek ulang FF chap ini...jadi mungkin banyak typo.. gomen! :(

**minna-san,dibawah pesan ini ada OMAKE lho~dibaca juga ya! **

chapter ini agak panjang...soalnya bingung ngeringkas (?) nya XD

terima kasih para readers/silent readers yang sudah membaca fanfic saya ya~ jumpa lagi di chap berikutnya!

Minna-san sebagai author baru saya masih newbie...saya mohon krisarnya ya?

review minna-san~ onegai? arigatou :3

**Terima kasih banyak atas review para pembaca sebelumnya :D saya senang sekali~**

**Saat nya membalas review para pembaca~!**

1. KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya: terima kasih sudah membaca :D semoga Kuroko benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Akashi~

2. seicchi .ranmaru: terima kasih sudah membaca :D iya,kelelawarnya itu hewan dan bisa bicara bhs manusia. Kelelawarnya hanya berbicara pada Kuroko saja. Kepada yang lain ia tidak akan berbicara layaknya hewan normal :D

3. Allen Scarlet: terima kasih sudah membaca :D

4. Evamaru:terima kasih sdh membaca :D benar~ aku lagi ingin menaikkan pangkat Kuroko (?) dari uke lemah (!?) menjadi uke kuat (?) XD

5. Caramel JY: terima kasih sdh membaca :D yup~

6. Golden Eye Lashes: terima ksh sdh membaca :D iya,kelelawarnya hewan kok~ Akashi juga bisa melihat kelelawar itu... oleh karena itu kelelawarnya bersembunyi di saku baju Kuroko~ XD

Love:terima ksh sdh membaca :D hehehe..kenapa furihata? karena aku juga nggak suka Akafuri :v yey~ kita sama~ #jduak

8. Myadorabletetsuya: terima ksh sdh membaca :D ini genrenya mystery,romance..tapi sebenernya aku maunya ini ada unsur humor :( tapi cuma bisa 2 genre X'''D

9. Lunette Athella:terima ksh sdh membaca :D terima kasih banyak atas krisarmu :D bisa kumengerti kok~! terima kasih banyak...

10. Bona Nano: terima ksh sdh membaca :D

11. akashi seika: terima ksh sdh membaca :D

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Udara dingin perlahan menusuk kulit Akashi Seijuro. Akashi sedikit kedinginan. Akashi lalu melihat jam yang melingkari tangannya,sudah 10 menit tetapi Midorima tidak kembali...

"Shintaro kemana sih? lama sekali dia...sial,berani-beraninya dia membuatku menunggu!" protes Akashi.

"Akashi-kun~" sebuah suara yang terlihat bahagia melesat begitu saja.

"Eh?"

Manik heterochrome Akashi membulat.

"Akashi-kun sudah janji mau pulang bersamaku kan?"

Mengapa pemuda ini masih di sini?

"Aku pun juga sudah janji akan menunggu Akashi-kun~"

Padahal kukira dia sudah pulang...mengapa dia terlihat senang?

"Akashi-kun ayo pulang bersamaku~"

Kenapa Bajunya banyak cairan merah?

"Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah!?Ya Tetsuya?" balas Akashi tersentak kaget.

"Akashi-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Iya... Tetsuya,kupikir kau sudah pulang...maaf ya aku telah berbuat salah padamu..lalu...kenapa bajumu?"

"tidak apa-apa kok~bajuku? tadi aku beli minuman...tapi karena ceroboh aku malah menumpahkannya..." ujar Kuroko.

"Jangan ceroboh Tetsuya...nanti kau masuk angin. Oh iya, apa kau melihat Shin-"

"Midorima-kun sudah pulang duluan,Akashi-kun~ jadi kita pulang saja." potong Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"eh? apa iya?"

**#DRRRT DRRRT**

"Akashi-kun ponsel mu berbunyi, itu pasti dari Midorima-kun."

Begitu Akashi membuka ponselnya,benar saja. Sebuah pesan dari Midorima yang mengatakan bahwa dia pulang duluan.

"Iya Tetsuya,ini dari Shintaro. Besok aku pasti akan melemparnya dengan gunting karena telah membuatku menunggu... baiklah Tetsuya,ayo kita pulang." ujar Akashi.

Kuroko terkekeh geli kemudian mengangguk senang.

Kemudian mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

Dia berbisik pelan,sangat pelan...

**"Midorima-kun tidak akan kembali lagi selamanya,Akashi-kun"** Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.


	3. Chapter 3

Perlahan tubuh Kuroko berangsur-angsur menjadi monster. Wajah Kuroko hampir tak berbentuk manusia,cakar di tangannya sangat tajam,tentu saja Kuroko tersenyum dengan taring-taringnya yang terlihat jelas.

ia menyeringai keji. ia tersenyum mengerikan dalam wujud monster.

"Kuroko!? apa yang kau la-"

**GRAAAAUK!**

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Dan akhirnya Kuroko memakan habis Midorima...

**TES TES**

Suara tetesan darah,lantai yang seluruhnya berwarna merah,baju seragamnya yang ternodai warna merah dan 'seorang' mayat yang tergeletak mengenaskan dengan badan yang hancur tak berbentuk menjadi sebuah 'pemandangan indah' di mata Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Heh? mengapa kau makan dia? dia bukan incaranmu kan?" tanya sang kelelawar.

"...memang bukan... tapi... aku..hanya mau memakannya... ah, Akashi-kun sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Aku harus cepat ke sana." balas Kuroko.

"Kau mau keluar dalam penampilan seperti itu? lagi pula Akashi bisa mencurigaimu tahu! bagaimana kau bisa membuat alasan?!"

Ah,benar juga. Ia harus menipu Akashi agar ia tak dicurigai. Ia juga perlu membuat alasan tentang seragamnya yang kotor karena darah Midorima.

Sejenak Kuroko berpikir. Ia memang harus mengelabui Akashi terlebih dahulu. Sebuah ide muncul dari pikiran Kuroko,beruntung karena ia belum sepenuhnya memakan Midorima,ia mengambil ponsel Midorima yang kotor karena darah itu.

**CTIK CTIK**

"? sedang apa kau?" tanya sang kelelawar bingung.

"menulis pesan ke Akashi-kun lewat ponsel Midorima-kun." jawab Kuroko datar.

**PLIP**

"nah, dengan begini aku tak akan dicurigai...soal baju,aku bisa bilang ketumpahan minuman...aku pergi dulu~" ujar Kuroko tersenyum.

"dasar licik." balas si kelelawar.

* * *

**Sudah Jelas Karena Aku Menyukaimu Kan?**

Kuroko No Basuke (c)Tadotoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuro

Warning:Yaoi,typo,OOC,abal dll

**Don't like don't read~**

* * *

Matahari menyinari bumi kembali. Para murid-murid melakukan aktivitas bermain dan sebagainya sebagai penunggu bel masuk kelas. Kuroko pun juga berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Pagi hari yang begitu ramai. Kuroko paling benci yang namanya keramaian. Dibanding berisik di kelas lebih baik dia tidur. Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia bangun terlalu pagi lantaran trauma bangun kesiangan.

Soal itu...Apa boleh buat kan? itu karena Kuroko memimpikan Akashi bahkan sampai ngigau.

**KRIIING! KRIIING!**

Akhirnya bel sekolah dibunyikan. Murid-murid pun langsung bergegas kembali ke kelas dan ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? tentu saja dia tidur beneran karena terlalu ngantuk.

Begitu pintu digeser,Hitomi Sensei yang merupakan wali kelas 3-2 langsung berjalan ke arah mejanya. Para murid pun langsung memberi salam.

"Ohayou Sensei." ujar semua murid di kelas 3-2.

"Ohayou minna~ ah,siapa yang hari ini tidak hadir,Kuroko-kun?" tanya Hitomi Sensei.

Kuroko tetap tertidur tanpa menyadari pertanyaan dari Hitomi Sensei. Benar-benar seperti kebo. /plak :v

Bahkan saat tadi para murid memberi salam,Kuroko tetap duduk sambil tertidur dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya.

"Kurokocchi imut banget ssu!" ujar Kise sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Tetsu-kun kawaii~~" kali ini Momoi juga sama.

"Tetsuya." ujar Akashi yang duduk disamping Kuroko. Niatnya sih, Akashi mau membangunkan Kuroko. Akashi khawatir bila semua murid kelas 3-2 mati kehabisan darah karena pesona wajah tidur Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetapi Kuroko tetap tertidur tanpa menyadari Akashi. Dia masih tidur dengan pulas di mejanya. Semua murid di sana membatu,mereka terpesona sekali dengan wajah tidur Kuroko yang kelewat imut. Momoi Satsuki yang memiliki perasaan dengan Kuroko pun tak segan-segan mengabadikan wajah tidur Kuroko dengan kamera ponselnya. Kise dan semua murid kelas 3-2 pun sama. Dasar kelas 3-2 yang isinya anak-anak pedofil!

"Hm...Wajahmu saat tertidur itu lucu sekali,Tetsuya." ujar Akashi terkekeh geli. Sepertinya Akashi juga termasuk anak pedofil? /plak

**TAP TAP **

Akashi berjalan mendekati meja Kuroko. Akashi sedikit membungkuk dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan telinga Kuroko kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Bangun,Tetsuya." bisik Akashi pelan.

Tak ada respon dari Kuroko. Pemuda babyblue ini sepertinya paling susah kalau disuruh bangun.

Akashi jadi bingung sendiri membangunkan mahluk paling imut di kelas 3-2 ini. Sebuah ide nakal muncul di kepala Akashi. Akashi menyeringai,kemudian ia berbisik lagi di dekat telinga Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kalau kau tak bangun,maka aku akan menciummu,Tetsuya." bisik Akashi sambil menyeringai.

Dan secara ajaib,Kuroko tersentak dan langsung bangun. Kuroko bangun dalam keadaan wajah yang memerah. Ia malu sekali.

"Akashi-kun,tolong bangunkan aku dengan cara yang normal." protes Kuroko datar sambil menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau Tetsuya akan mendengarnya~ jadi... kau suka dibangunkan dengan cara seperti itu ya? baiklah,kalau Tetsuya tertidur lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan mencium mu lho." Ujar Akashi menyeringai kembali.

Dan saat itu wajah Kuroko sudah memerah seperti tomat. Kuroko benar-benar ingin mencakar Akashi sekarang.

"Eto...Kuroko-kun jangan tertidur di kelas lagi ya? kami semua kerepotan nih.." ujar Hitomi Sensei.

"Ah,Sumimasen Sensei! saya tak sengaja." ujar Kuroko membungkuk sopan.

"baiklah tidak apa,jangan diulangi lagi ya? Ne,Kuroko-kun! siapa saja yang tidak hadir?" tanya Hitomi Sensei.

"eh? maksud Sensei?" kali ini Kuroko bingung sendiri.

Akashi yang menyadari kebingungan Kuroko pun membuka suara.

"Tetsuya,kau pengurus kelas bagian absensi kan? tugasmu mengabsen murid-murid yang hadir dan tidak hadir.." Ujar Akashi menjelaskan.

"Ah! aku lupa! ngh... yang tidak masuk hanya Midorima Shintaro saja,Sensei!" ujar Kuroko tersenyum.

EH?

Semua murid disana mematung. Mereka tidak salah dengar kan? Midorima Shintaro tidak masuk? bukankah dia murid yang tidak pernah absen dan tidak pernah terlambat? Midorima selalu mendapat gelar anak paling rajin kan? kenapa dia bisa-bisanya tidak masuk?

'Apa segitu hebatnya Midorima-kun sampai-sampai kalau ia tidak masuk langsung pada kaget begini?' batin Kuroko datar.

"Kuroko-kun apa kau yakin?" ujar Hitomi Sensei sedikit kaget atas jawaban Kuroko.

"Benar Sensei~! Midorima Shintaro tidak masuk karena katanya dia ada urusan penting!" jelas Kuroko.

Sepertinya Akashi juga kaget atas jawaban Kuroko. Kalau Midorima memang tidak masuk,mengapa Midorima tidak memberitahu Akashi terlebih dahulu?

"Tetsuya,kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang menyadari tatapan tajam Akashi pun menjawab, " Midorima-kun yang memberitahuku lewat ponsel."

Akashi dan murid-murid lainnya menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. Kiseki no Sedai yang merupakan teman dekat atau 'sahabat' Midorima pun sama. Mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui hal ini. Mengapa Midorima tidak memberitahu mereka? dan... mengapa Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengetahuinya? bukankah Midorima bukan orang yang senang bergaul dengan murid baru?

"Baiklah...bagaimana pun juga Midorima-kun juga perlu absen kan? kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin!" ujar Hitomi Sensei menenangkan suasana.

"i..iya Sensei..." ujar semua murid.

Setelah tragedi kecil itu usai,pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan. Hari ini pelajaran matematika. Murid-murid memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik karena ujian sebentar lagi akan tiba. Aomine dan Murasakibara yang merupakan anak malas di kelas 3-2 pun juga memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik. Kise dan Momoi memang selalu memperhatikan pelajaran. Kuroko pun hanya menatap malas materi-materi yang diberikan. Bagaimana dengan Akashi? Akashi hanya menatap kosong buku matematika yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya ia tidak konsentrasi belajar karena memikirkan Midorima yang merupakan sahabatnya. Bukankah Akashi sudah bilang bahwa Kiseki No Sedai merupakan orang yang tak boleh lenyap dari hidup Sang Emperor. Midorima tidak memberitahu apa-apa kepada Akashi. Akashi sangat khawatir sekarang. Walau Akashi menyeramkan tapi sebenarnya ia baik.

Kuroko pun menyadari tatapan cemas Akashi. Kali ini Kuroko yang menyeringai. Terkadang Kuroko tertawa pelan. Kuroko sangat menyukai wajah Akashi yang sekarang. Tatapan cemas dan rasa khawatir yang mendalam,benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

Kuroko bukanlah orang baik...ia hanya mampu mengendalikan topengnya...itu saja.

"Kau jahat sekali ya,Kuroko! lihat, mangsamu jadi begitu." ujar sang kelelawar yang berada di saku Kuroko.

"Hi hi hi...lihat saja~ sebentar lagi akan menjadi pertunjukkan yang menarik." balas Kuroko menyeringai.

* * *

Hari ini Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk menata buku-buku selama jam istirahat. Akashi memang anggota perpustakaan sedangkan Kuroko hanya siswa biasa. Penjaga perpustakaan selain Akashi sudah mengenal Kuroko,oleh karena itu Kuroko diizinkan untuk membantu Akashi merapikan buku-buku yang berantakan di perpustakaan.

"Tetsuya tolong rapikan novel-novel ini ya." ujar Akashi sambil membawa setumpukkan novel.

"ha'i" jawab Kuroko datar.

Kuroko pun segera membawa novel-novel itu ke rak khusus novel. Kuroko melihat judul-judul novel yang ia masukkan. Novel fiksi yang beragam menarik perhatian Kuroko. Iseng,Kuroko mencoba mencari novel yang menarik. Ia menemukan novel fiksi yang memiliki judul dan sinopsi menarik lengkap dengan sampul merah. Kuroko sedikit berpikir,warna novel ini mengingatkan dirinya pada Akashi Seijuro.

"Tetsuya,kenapa kau malah membuat rak nya berantakan lagi?" tanya Akashi bingung.

"EH?! Sumimasen,Akashi-kun! aku hanya mencari novel yang menarik saja kok." balas Kuroko sambil membereskan kembali novel-novel yang berantakan itu.

"...oh ya,Tetsuya hari ini ada waktu?" tanya Akashi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"? ada kok."

"Mau menemaniku ke toko buku? ada barang yang perlu kubeli untuk keperluan osis."

Sejenak,Kuroko berpikir. Ia sedikit malu karena bisa dibilang Akashi hanya mengajak Kuroko dan mereka hanya pergi berdua saja.

'tolak saja! tolak saja!' batin Kuroko.

"Baiklah,Akashi-kun." ujar Kuroko.

Takdir tak berpihak pada Kuroko. Jelas-jelas ia sudah berpikir untuk menolaknya tetapi mengapa saat ia berbicara malah tidak sesuai dengan pemikirannya?! Saat itu Kuroko meruntuki kebodohannya dan mengutuk habis-habis san dirinya sendiri.

"Bagus. Nanti sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal. Kutunggu kau di taman belakang sekolah ya." ujar Akashi.

"i..iya.." balas Kuroko.

Kuroko memang meruntuki kebodohannya,tetapi ada rasa senang di hatinya. Ia senang bisa pergi berdua dengan Akashi walau hanya sekedar membeli keperluan osis.

Mungkin Kuroko memang menyukai Akashi,ya?

Sayang,ada berbagai macam tatapan tidak enak dari celah pintu perpustakaan. Akashi adalah pemuda yang bisa dibilang 'sempurna' di Teiko. Akashi sangat populer dan tak kalah populer dengan Kise Ryota yang merupakan model remaja. Wajar kan kalau Akashi memiliki fansclub? dan sepertinya para fansclub Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hei! bukankah itu murid baru si Kuroko Tetsuya?" ujar Hanami,fansclub Akashi.

"benar! laki-laki itu menyebalkan! Akashi selalu perhatian sama dia!" ujar Yumi yang merupakan fansclub Akashi juga.

"Gimana kalau kita tindas saja laki-laki yang berambut biru itu? kalau dilihat-lihat, fisiknya lemah!" tawar Hanami.

"Heh? benar juga~ baiklah,kau ambil pisau sana! biar kusiapkan ruangannya! kita tindas dia saat pulang sekolah!" ujar Yumi.

Hanami Sayuri dan Yumi Hinata meninggalkan perpustakaan. Hanami merupakan ketua penindas di Teiko sekaligus fansclub Akashi Seijuro. Hanami sangat ditakuti semua murid,bahkan ia pernah membuat murid yang ditindasnya sampai tak berdaya. Saat ini,Hanami berencana menindas Kuroko Tetsuya.

Melalui insting monster,Kuroko dapat mengetahui ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan menimpanya.

"Kuroko, kau bakal ditindas sama fans Akashi tuh!" ujar sang kelelawar.

"Hihi... sudah kuduga aku bakal ditindas...tenang saja.." balas Kuroko tersenyum 'manis'.

"Ya...kau tinggal skak mat saja kan?" tanya sang kelelawar.

"Benar...mereka tinggal kumakan saja." jawab Kuroko menyeringai.

**Hi Hi Hi**

* * *

Jam 10.30 murid-murid sudah dipulangkan. Sekolah Teiko pulang lebih awal karena ada rapat guru. Para murid pun sudah bergegas kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kuroko pun harusnya begitu,namun ia memiliki janji dengan Akashi. Kuroko berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi sekali. Tujuannya memang ke taman belakang sekolah,namun langkah Kuroko terhenti karena ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Baru saja dia mau menoleh ke belakang,sebuah tangan langsung membekap mulut Kuroko dengan kasar. Tangan Kuroko pun juga ditarik paksa sehingga Kuroko meringis kesakitan.

Kuroko merasa ada beberapa orang menarik paksa tubuhnya ke sebuah ruangan. Kuroko tak bisa mencakar mereka karena pergerakkan kedua tangan Kuroko telah dikunci oleh 2 orang yang memegang tangannya. Setelah mereka berhasil membawa Kuroko ke sebuah ruangan, mereka membanting tubuhnya. Saat itu Kuroko dapat merasakan dinginnya lantai itu.

'Ternyata Midorima-kun merasakan hal seperti ini ketika aku membantingnya ya?' batin Kuroko yang masih sempatnya memikirkan nasib Midorima. Kuroko pun saat ini juga berusaha berdiri kembali.

**#BLAM!**

Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu dapat mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.

"Hei hei hei~ kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Hanami Sayuri yang merupakan ketua penindas di Teiko.

Saat itu manik Kuroko membulat,banyak sekali orang yang bersamanya di ruangan sempit ini,sekitar 5 orang lebih.

Walaupun ruangan yang ditempatinya saat ini memiliki penerangan yang redup,ia masih bisa melihat beberapa orang bersamanya.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" tanya Kuroko takut.

"Ara~ kamu laki-laki tapi penakut ya? bagus deh! itu keuntungan buat kami." ujar Hanami.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kuroko berjalan mundur.

"Hmph,kau banyak tanya! Reiji-kun~ langsung pukul saja dia." pinta Hanami sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"baik!" jawab Reiji yang merupakan teman lelaki berandalan Hanami.

**BUAK!**

Saat itu Kuroko dapat merasakan pukulan keras mendarat di wajahnya. Cairan merah pekat nan kental pun mengalir keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Pukulan Reiji tadi sangat keras sehingga mampu membuat Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh kembali dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Ngh..."

Kuroko meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi mulutnya yang berdarah.

"Bagus Reiji-kun~nah,selanjutnya ambil pi-"

**TAP TAP**

"Maaf,apa Sensei melihat Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sedikit panik.

"Aku tak melihatnya,Akashi-kun!" ujar Hitomi Sensei.

Manik Hanami membulat. Saat ini, Akashi Seijuro ada di depan ruangan ini,tempat ia menindas Kuroko. Kuroko yang menyadari suara Akashi dari balik pintu itu pun berniat berteriak minta tolong kepada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun tolong a- hmph!"

Sialnya, ketika ia mau berteriak meminta tolong,Yumi Hinata yang merupakan teman Hanami Sayuri langsung membekap paksa mulut Kuroko. Darah kembali mengalir dari mulut Kuroko karena Yumi membekap mulut Kuroko di lukanya.

"Sssh! diam kau murid baru!" protes Yumi yang masih membekap mulut Kuroko.

"Teman-teman! kalian langsung bunuh saja! aku mau mengelabui Akashi Seijuro itu." pinta Hanami.

"Baik!" ujar semua anak buah Hanami.

**SRAT**

Saat itu manik Kuroko benar-benar membulat. Mereka,anak buah Hanami Sayuri langsung menodong pisau ke arah Kuroko. Mereka menodong pisau dari Kiri,kanan ataupun depan Kuroko.

"Apa yang kalian la-"

**JRAAAAASH!**

Tanpa mendengar perkataan Kuroko,mereka menusuk Kuroko dengan pisau itu ke segala arah. Kuroko tergeletak di lantai dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir tak berhenti.

"Dia sudah mati kan? siapapun tak akan hidup bila sudah ditusuk bertubi-tubi seperti itu!" ujar Reiji.

"Benar! sekarang kita pergi yuk! keburu keta-"

"Kalian sudah mau pergi?" Sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan pergerakan anak buah Hanami Sayuri.

Yumi memastikan telinga nya tidak salah dengar. Ia menoleh kebelakang,dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kuroko dalam keadaan bersimbah darah masih bisa berdiri tegak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa?! kenapa kau masih hidup?!" tanya Yumi sambil melangkah mundur,diikuti yang lainnya.

"Kenapa ya?" Kuroko balik tanya.

TAP TAP

"Padahal tadi aku sudah berakting dengan baik... Aah!padahal aku sudah berpura-pura lemah supaya Akashi-kun mau menolongku..." ujar Kuroko kesal.

Yumi dan teman-temannya hanya diam.

"Tapi nyatanya aku tak berhasil ya?" lanjut Kuroko sambil menyeringai.

Seakan-akan keadaan berbalik, Yumi dan lainnya berjalan mundur sedangkan Kuroko berjalan maju.

"Ja-jangan mendekat kau! atau aku akan menusu-" ujar Yumi sambil mengancam Kuroko.

"Kau mau menusuk ku dengan benda itu lagi? Ahahahah!" ujar Kuroko remeh.

"?! se-semuanya! bunuh dia lagi!" pinta Yumi.

Saat Reiji dan lainnya menyerang Kuroko dari segala arah lagi,Kuroko menyadarinya dan langsung mencakar mereka semua dalam satu serangan. Wajah mereka semua sudah hancur dan terkoyak,tak berbentuk manusia lagi.

**BRUK!**

6 mayat lelaki yang menyerang Kuroko tadi pun tergeletak mengenaskan.

Manik Yumi membulat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"DA-DASAR MONSTER!" teriak Yumi ketakutan.

"Kalau aku monster, aku akan mencakar wajahmu juga." ujar Kuroko tersenyum 'manis'.

"Hiiiy!" Yumi yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu pun segera melarikan diri dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar, namun..

**KREK KREK KREK **

Pintu keluar itu tak kunjung terbuka.

"?! kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?! jelas-jelas tak ada yang menguncinya!" ujar Yumi panik dan terus berusaha mendobrak pintu itu.

**BRAK BRAK BRAK! **

Yumi tetap berusaha membuka pintu itu. Ia tak mau terperangkap dengan 6 mayat dan... seorang monster.

"Siapapun tolong aku! buka! Tolong a-"

"Ssssh.."

Kuroko membekap mulut Yumi.

"Biasanya aku baik dengan perempuan...tapi...khusus untukmu, aku akan lebih 'baik' dari biasanya." bisik Kuroko tersenyum.

"Ngh?!"

Saat itu tubuh Kuroko berangsur-angsur menjadi monster kembali dan memakan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun mencari Kuroko Tetsuya si murid baru itu ya? tadi aku lihat ia berjalan ke arah perpustakaan!" ujar Hanami mengalihkan Akashi.

"? mau apa Tetsuya ke sana?" tanya Akashi menatap tajam Hanami.

"Ta-tadi aku lihat dia berjalan ke sana kok!" balas Hanami gagap.

"...Sayuri kau bohong."

"Eh? kenapa aku bohong? buat apa aku berbohong pada orang yang ku kagu-"

"Aku di sini kok,Akashi-kun." ujar Kuroko memotong pembicaraan Akashi dan Hanami.

Manik Hanami menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak salah liat kan? yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di hadapannya dengan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bukankah ia sudah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh Kuroko Tetsuya?! bukankah tadi Kuroko sudah dipukuli? mengapa wajahnya putih bersih tak ternodai luka sedikit pun?

Entah perasaan apa,Hanami Sayuri merasa gemetar ketakutan.

"Tetsuya,kau membuatku khawatir." ujar Akashi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Akashi-kun? sumimasen." balas Kuroko sopan.

"Sudahlah,ayo cepat kita ke toko buku."

"Ha'i ha'i~" ujar Kuroko senang.

Akashi pun berjalan melewati Hanami, begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

Kuroko yang menyadari gadis yang baru saja dilewatinya gemetar ketakutan itu pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearahnya.

"Kau ketua penindas Teiko itu kan? mengapa kau gemetar ketakutan,Hanami-san? bukankah kata 'takut' tak mungkin ada dalam kamus kehidupan seorang penindas?" tanya Kuroko dengan seringai menghiasi bibir pucatnya itu.

Hanami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Kau masih tidak percaya bahwa aku masih hidup?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

**TAP TAP**

Kuroko berjalan ke arah Hanami dan mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Hanami.

"Kau bisa lihat keadaanya sekarang di ruangan tadi..." bisik Kuroko pelan.

Saat itu Hanami langsung berlari ke arah ruangan tadi. Ia membuka pintu itu dan...

**BRAK!**

Betapa terkejutnya ia karena ia hanya melihat ruangan bersimbah darah tapi ia tak menemukan anak buahnya.

"Ah..." Hanami tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kalau kamu begitu menyayangi mereka,harusnya kamu tak meninggalkan mereka sendiri... lihatlah,karena perbuatanmu mereka menghilang." ujar Kuroko sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!" bentak Hanami.

"Duh,jangan marah-marah dong~ aku hanya memakan mereka kok!" ujar Kuroko tersenyum.

"?!"

**BRUK!**

Tak memberi kesempatan Hanami untuk berbicara lagi,Kuroko mendorong Hanami hingga Hanami terjatuh dan masuk ke ruangan yang bersimbah darah itu.

**CKREK**

Dan dengan kejinya Kuroko mengunci pintu itu.

**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

"?! Apa yang kau lakukan Kuroko Tetsuya?! buka pintunya! BUKAAA!" teriak Hanami Sayuri dari dalam ruangan itu.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan mengabaikan teriakan orang didalamnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia mematahkan kuncinya dengan satu tangan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau jahat ya Kuroko.." sindir sang kelelawar.

"Sssh... biasanya aku baik pada perempuan kok." ujar Kuroko.

"Tetsuya ayo cepat. Jangan bicara dengan saku baju lagi. Kau bukan orang gila." ujar Akashi yang sudah semakin jauh dari Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun kejam ya..." balas Kuroko sedikit kesal.

Akashi hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Kuroko kemudian berjalan kembali.

"Kalau Akashi mengetahui hal ini gimana ya?" tanya sang kelelawar.

"Jangan sembarangan. Akan kulenyapkan semua saksi mata yang mengetahui rahasiaku." ujar Kuroko lalu mengikuti Akashi kembali.

.

.

.

**Bagi kalian yang sudah mengetahui rahasiaku...TUTUP MULUT KALIAN RAPAT-RAPAT! bila Akashi-kun tahu karena kalian memberitahunya,aku akan MEMBUNUHMU lalu MEMAKANMU...HI HI HI **

* * *

Saat ini Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki sedang bertanding basket one on one di lapangan Teiko. Mereka sengaja tidak bertanding di gym karena panas. Sekolah hari ini dipulangkan lebih awal,toh sayang juga kan kalau tidak dipakai buat bermain? maka Aomine mengajak Kise bertanding one on one. Mumpung Akashi juga meliburkan jadwal latihan basket,Mereka bertanding one on one. Mereka sudah bertanding yang ke 3 kalinya. Hasilnya tetap sama,Kise selalu kalah.

"Aominecchi terlalu kuat ssu! aku susah melawanmu ssu!" protes pemuda bersurai kuning,Kise Ryota.

"Itu karena kau terlalu lemah,Kise! makanya jangan cuma bisa copycat doang!" sindir Aomine,pemuda berkulit hitam dengan surai biru tua.

"Hidoi ssu! ayo bertanding one on one lagi! kali ini aku nggak akan kalah ssu!"

"Mau 10 kali,30 kali atau 100 kali pun hasilnya tetap sama." ujar Aomine remeh sambil memutar-mutar bola basketnya.

"Hidoi ssu! ne,Aominecchi! bagaimana kalau habis ini kita jenguk Midorimacchi?"

"Eh? bukankah kata Tetsu dia ada urusan? dia nggak mengabari ku sih.."

_Tolong! Siapapun tolong! tolong aku! keluarkan aku dari sini! kumohon tolong aku!buka pintu ini!_

Kise menyadari ada suara asing di telinganya. Meski samar,namun ia masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap gedung sekolah Teiko.

"Ng? ada apa Kise?" tanya Aomine bingung.

"Eh? tidak apa-apa kok ssu. Barusan aku mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong." jelas Kise.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja."

"i...iya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Halo~ ketemu lagi ssu! #plak maaf chapter ini kurang memuaskan ya.. soalnya bikin pas ujian ini XD

Semoga minna-san yang ujian,nilai nya bagus2 dan bisa naik kelas/lulus ya~

Next chapter Akashi dan Kuroko pergi ke toko buku bareng,namun ujung2nya Kuroko mengangap seperti kencan!seperti apa kencan nya? ditunggu ya! next chapter mungkin berujung romance dan berdoalah semoga nggak ganti genre jadi rated M :v #digunting

Sebagai author baru,saya perlu krisar~ mohon review nya ya minna? arigatou :3

**Terima kasih buat para readers/silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic saya.**

**Yosh~! bales review yang kemariiiiin~ kalau review nya banyak,Rikka bakal apdet lebih cepat ceritanya XD**

1. Myadorabletetsuya: Makanya,kamu sudah tahu rahasia Kuroko kan? tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat! jangan sampai kamu memberitahu Akashi... :D arigatou sdh membaca.

2. Flow Love: Bantu Kuroko untuk menjaga rahasianya ya? arigatou sdh membaca XD

3. Caramel JY: arigatou sdh membaca XD semoga bukan favoritemu yang menjadi korban berikutnya...

4. Evamaru: arigatou sdh membaca XD iya aku juga berusaha apdet kilaaat! XD

5. 009: Makasih sarannya ya! XD terima kasih sudah membaca! sayangnya cuman bisa 2 genre sih..di chapter ini aku lebih fokus ke mysterynya... XD

6. akashi seika: arigatou sdh membaca XD berdoalah semoga bukan favoritemu yang menjadi mangsa berikutnya...

terima kasih yang sudah review ya! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Aku harus menjaga rahasia ini.

Rahasia yang kusembunyikan darimu.

Maafkan aku karena aku telah berbohong kepadamu.

Tapi sesungguhnya aku senang...

Karena kamu memperhatikanku...

* * *

**Sudah Jelas Karena Aku Menyukaimu Kan?**

Kuroko No Basuke (c)Tadotoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuro

Warning:Yaoi,typo,OOC,abal dll

**Don't like don't read~**

* * *

Keramaian memenuhi keadaan saat ini. Orang-orang berlalu lalang melakukan aktivitas mereka di siang hari. Kedua insan yang sedang bergandengan ini pun juga sama. Tujuan mereka hanya satu yaitu toko buku. Pemuda bersurai babyblue ini sedikit kesal pada keramaian yang terjadi. Jujur, ia paling benci yang namanya keramaian. Kuroko meruntuki kebodohannya yang menerima ajakan Akashi.

Kalau tahu bakal ramai begini, lebih baik ia tolak kan?

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas melihat tangannya digandeng erat oleh Akashi. Mengapa Kuroko bisa bergandengan dengan Akashi? tentu saja supaya Kuroko tidak hilang.

**Flashback:ON**

Akashi dan Kuroko memang memiliki tujuan ke toko buku. Pemuda bersurai crimson dengan manik heterochrome ini juga tak menyangka ia disuruh oleh anggota osis untuk membeli perlengkapan osis. Akashi terpaksa menuruti nya karena bagaimana pun juga ia adalah adik kelas. Anggota osis kebanyakan kakak kelas kan? hanya Akashi dan Midorima yang merupakan adik kelas di sana.

Sayang nya Akashi tak mengetahui keadaan Midorima yang sebenarnya.

'Berani sekali Senpai sialan itu memerintahku.' batin Akashi kesal.

Sayang sekali dalam perjalanan mereka ke toko buku, keberuntungan tak berpihak pada Akashi ataupun Kuroko. Begitu beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai, banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengantri di toko buku itu sehingga menutup jalan mereka. Akashi tak mungkin menerobos begitu saja karena bagaimana pun juga itu mustahil.

"Akashi-kun, toko buku ini ramai sekali... Apa kita harus mencari toko buku lain?" tanya pemuda bersurai babyblue,Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Kita terobos saja para ikan teri ini." jawab Akashi singkat.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangannya.

Oh, ternyata Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Aku tak ingin kau hilang di tengan keramaian ini,Tetsuya." jawab Akashi kemudian menggandeng Kuroko.

Kuroko langsung tersentak begitu tangannya dan tangan Akashi bersentuhan. Kuroko langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya lagi untuk menutup rona merah yang muncul di kulit pucatnya.

Sejak kapan ia jadi pemalu begini?

"A-Akashi-kun, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Aku bukan anak-anak yang digandeng ibunya." ujar Kuroko.

"Diam dan turuti aku, Tetsuya." pinta Akashi.

"Tapi-"

"Perkataanku mutlak."

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas. Pemuda bersurai crimson ini sangat menyebalkan. Mutlak? apanya yang mutlak? konyol sekali. Memangnya ini permainan siapa yang paling benar,hah?

Ah.. lupakan. Seharusnya Akashi lah yang paling dikhawatirkan.

Karena Akashi tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia menggandeng monster.

Dan monster itu mungkin saja memakan Akashi kapan pun ia mau.

**Flashback:OFF**

Keduanya menghela nafas lega begitu mereka sudah sampai di toko buku itu dengan selamat. Akashi bersyukur ia tak perlu repot-repot menerobos karena begitu Akashi datang, orang-orang seperti di sihir olehnya untuk membuka jalan untuk Akashi dan Kuroko.

Tunggu, sebenarnya yang monster itu Akashi atau Kuroko?!

'Dia mengerikan.' batin Kuroko.

Keduanya melangkah masuk ke toko buku itu. Kuroko pun mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

"Tetsuya, aku mau ke tempat alat tulis dulu. Tetsuya boleh berkeliling ke toko buku ini tapi jangan hilang." pinta Akashi.

"ha'i." jawab Kuroko singkat.

Sepeninggalan Akashi, Kuroko berjalan ke arah rak bertuliskan kumpulan novel fiksi. Kuroko sangat suka sekali membaca novel maka tak heran bila ia lumayan pintar.

Yah.. lumayan sih.

"Kuroko kapan kau akan memakannya?" tanya sang kelelawar yang dari tadi terabaikan oleh Kuroko.

"... Aku tak tahu." jawab Kuroko.

"Aku malas menunggu! cepatlah kau makan dia..."

"Pasti kumakan kok. Aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat saja."

Pemuda babyblue itu tak banyak bicara. Ia jauh lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Biasanya kalau di toko buku, Kuroko pasti numpang baca tetapi saat ini ia hanya melihat sampul cover saja.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir,bukankah seharusnya aku memakan Akashi-kun?' batin Kuroko.

**TAP**

'Tapi kenapa jiwa monsterku tak bereaksi di depan Akashi-kun?'

**TAP TAP**

'Bagaimana caranya aku memakan Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko langsung tersentak begitu sebuah suara memanggilnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Akashi Seijuro?

"Sumimasen, aku sedang melamun." ujar Kuroko.

"jarang-jarang Tetsuya melamun."

"Ano.. Akashi-kun sendiri cuma beli ini?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi melihat barang belanjaanya dan sekilas ia tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku bawa berapa uang, hah?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Eh? bu-bukan begitu maksudku..." ujar Kuroko sedikit gugup.

"Senpai sialan itu cuma menyuruhku membeli map dan alat tulis saja kok." jelas Akashi.

Sejenak, Kuroko sedikit terkekeh geli. 'Senpai sialan' katanya? sejak kapan Akashi menjadi kurang ajar begitu? dasar aneh.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan keluar dari toko buku. Keramaian sudah sedikit mereda, tetapi tetap saja banyak orang berlalu lalang. Pemuda bersurai babyblue ini merasa bosan. Ia tak ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang sambil mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

Ah,Betapa bosannya hari ini...

Akashi yang menyadari bahwa orang dibelakangnya menghela nafas itu pun membuka suara, "Kau bosan?"

"Tidak juga kok." jawab Kuroko bohong.

"... Kau pikir kau bisa membohongi ku?"

" Apa Akashi-kun berpikir aku sedang bosan?"

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mengarah Kuroko. Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Pemuda babyblue ini keras kepala sekali menutup kebohongannya.

Sejenak Akashi berpikir dan ia menemukan ide bagus. Pemuda bersurai crimson ini menyeringai dan langsung berjalan ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko yang menyadari sikap aneh Akashi pun langsung berjalan mundur. Entah kenapa Akashi seperti ingin memakannya.

Sebenarnya siapa yang monster? Akashi atau Kuroko, hah?

Akashi langsung menggandeng Kuroko dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Kuroko langsung tersentak begitu Akashi mengajaknya berlari dalam keadaan bergandengan.

Seperti kawin lari aja... oke abaikan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan Akashi karena mereka berdua sudah melihatnya. Ternyata Akashi mengajak Kuroko ke sebuah taman bunga yang memang dirancang khusus di perkotaan itu. Manik babyblue Kuroko melebar, menandakan ia sedang takjub. Taman dengan bunga mawar merah yang menyala di tanah itu sangat indah di mata Kuroko Tetsuya. Taman itu dipenuhi bunga mawar yang indah.

"Hebat..." gumam Kuroko senang.

"Kau suka?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Akashi yang melihat jawaban dengan lengkungan manis di bibir Kuroko pun juga ikut tersenyum. Jujur, entah kenapa Akashi senang sekali melihat Kuroko tersenyum.

"Apa Tetsuya tahu rumor tentang taman ini?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu.

"Ada rumor mengatakan apabila ada pasangan yang membuat permohonan dan menggantungnya di samping bunga mawar ini, harapannya bisa terwujud. Mereka bisa membuat hubungan mereka jadi lebih baik." jelas Akashi

Kuroko menatap bunga mawar di depannya. Banyak sekali kertas-kertas kecil yang diikat di tiap-tiap tangkai bunga mawar.

"Tetsuya mau coba buat?" ajak Akashi.

Wajah Kuroko langsung memerah.

"A-aku tak tertarik! lagi pula aku tak punya pasangan kok!" ujar Kuroko.

"Terus aku yang di samping mu kau anggap apa,Tetsuya?" goda Akashi.

"Hentikan Akashi-kun. Aku tahu kau hanya menggoda ku." ujar Kuroko sedikit malu.

Ah, Kuroko tahu rencana Akashi ya? hebat sekali.

Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan menggantungnya di bunga mawar tersebut. Kuroko memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia menatap bingung ke arah Akashi. Apa yang dilakukannya?! sudah Kuroko bilang ia tak punya kekasih!

Kuroko melihat Akashi menggantung kertas itu di tangkai mawar. Sejenak ia berpikir positif. Akashi tak mungkin mengira Kuroko adalah kekasihnya kan?mungkin Akashi menuliskan permohonan supaya ia tambah tinggi.

"Aku menulis semoga teman-teman ku sehat selalu kok." ujar Akashi seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya diam. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Dan aku menulis semoga hubungan aku dengan Tetsuya makin akrab."

Manik Kuroko membulat. Ia menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Akashi. Apa dia bilang? akrab? Kuroko dan Akashi tidak boleh akrab karena bagaimana pun juga Kuroko memiliki niat jahat terhadap Akashi.

Tapi entah kenapa Kuroko senang sekali. Ia senang di perhatikan oleh Akashi.

"Ssst... rahasia ya,Tetsuya? jangan beritahu siapapun pada orang lain." ujar Akashi.

"ha'i." jawab Kuroko tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua tersenyum bersama sambil menikmati taman bunga mawar itu. Diatas harapan itu lah mereka tersenyum bersama.

Ah... kenangan yang indah bukan?

* * *

Hari sudah semakin sore. Perlahan-lahan keramaian sudah tergantikan dengan kesunyian. Kuroko dan Akashi pun juga harus bergegas kembali ke sekolah dan menyerahkan perlengkapan Osis. Mengapa mereka bisa pulang sore? karena tadi mereka membeli makanan cepat saji terlebih dahulu.

***Slurp slurp***

Kuroko menjilat es krim vanilla nya dengan lahap. Ya, sebelumnya mereka memang berada di restoran cepat saji dan Kuroko hanya memesan es krim vanilla. Akashi sampai bingung mengapa pemuda babyblue ini memiliki nafsu makan yang sedikit.

Akashi, kau saja yang tak mengetahui apa makanan yang Kuroko sukai...

"Tetsuya." ujar Akashi.

Kuroko masih asyik menjilat es krim nya.

"Hei Tetsuya." ujar Akashi yang kedua kalinya.

Tak ada respon apapun.

Akashi bingung sendiri. Mengapa perhatian Kuroko bisa lenyap hanya karena es krim vanilla? apa Akashi memiliki saingan yaitu es krim?

stop. Akashi tak mungkin bertanding melawan es krim.

Sejenak, Akashi berpikir untuk mendapatkan perhatiaan Kuroko kembali dari es krim sialan itu. Sebuah ide yang cukup nakal muncul di benak Akashi. Akashi menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Hei Tetsuya~" ujar Akashi.

Kuroko akhirnya melihat ke arah Akashi. Perlahan tangan Akashi bergerak hingga berhasil membingkai wajah Kuroko.

"Ada a-"

**#SLURP**

Kuroko membatu. Ia membatu sekarang.

Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Akashi pada Kuroko?

Ya, baru saja Akashi menjilat pipi Kuroko.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil,Tetsuya? masa makan es krim sampai belepotan seperti itu." sindir Akashi.

Kuroko langsung memegang pipinya yang baru saja dijilat Akashi. Uh, ternyata tadi ada es krim yang belepotan sampai ke pipi Kuroko. Kuroko malu berat sekarang. Wajahnya sangat memerah seperti tomat namun ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Ha-harusnya tadi Akashi-kun bilang saja padaku supaya aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri." ujar Kuroko terpatah-patah saking malunya.

"Heh? tak masalah kan? Tetsuya kan manis~ jadi dijilat pun rasanya juga enak seperti es krim vanilla mu." balas Akashi menyeringai.

'Bukan begitu masalahnya!' batin Kuroko. Ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan es krimnya sebelum Akashi mulai melakukan sesuatu yang gila tadi.

"Tetsuya, apa Shintaro baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Manik Kuroko membulat. Ia hanya diam membisu.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Eh?! i-ie! dia pasti baik-baik saja." jawab Kuroko.

"Kau yakin?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"... Kalau Tetsuya aku percaya." ujar Akashi.

Kuroko merasa dirinya dibuat bingung oleh Akashi. Mengapa pemuda ini harus mempercayainya? Akashi tentu boleh mencurigai Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun mengapa percaya padaku?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi hanya diam kemudian berkata, "Karena bagiku, Tetsuya sudah seperti keluarga."

Manik Kuroko membulat. Ia dianggap sebagai keluarga? ia tidak bermimpi kan? Dianggap sebagai sahabat saja sudah membuat kita senang, apalagi dianggap sebagai keluarga...

"A-arigatou Akashi-kun.." ujar Kuroko menunduk.

Lengkungan manis terukir tipis di bibir Akashi Seijuro. Ia mengacak surai babyblue Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Sama-sama Tetsuya."

Kuroko pun mengikuti Akashi dari belakang. Tatapan wajah sayu dengan semu merah menghiasi wajah Kuroko. Kuroko hari ini bahagia sekaligus malu.

"Tetsuya, jangan ada rahasia diantara kita berdua ya?" pinta Akashi.

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Karena Tetsuya sudah seperti keluargaku. Hanya kau yang membuat perasaanku lebih nyaman." jelas Akashi dengan tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko diam memikirkan perkataan Akashi. Seulas lengkungan manis juga terukir di bibir Kuroko.

"Tetsuya janji?" tanya Akashi sambil menjulurkan tangan sebagai pengikat janji.

"Janji." balas Kuroko sambil menerima uluran tangan Akashi.

Dan saat itu juga mereka mengikat perjanjian untuk tidak menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain...

.

.

.

Aku memang menerima permintaanmu... tapi.. aku tak bisa sepenuhnya melaksanakan janji itu...

Karena kau belum mengetahui kenyataan dibalik semua kebohongan yang kuperlihatkan padamu...

Maafkan aku...

Akashi-kun...

* * *

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah kembali ke Teiko. Saat ini Kuroko sedang menunggu Akashi untuk menyerahkan perlengkapan Osis yang tadi mereka beli.

'Hari ini menyenangkan sekali... padahal hanya menemani Akashi-kun membeli perlengkapan osis tapi entah kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang kencan..' batin Kuroko.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Kuroko mendengar ada suara hentakan sepatu yang mendekat ke arahnya dan.. sepertinya ia mengenalinya?

"Kurokocchi!" teriak pemuda blonde,Kise Ryota.

Benar, Kuroko sangat mengenali pemuda ini.

"Ah, Kise-kun domo." jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kurokocchi kemana aja ssu? huweee jangan tinggalin aku ssu!" protes Kise.

"Kise-kun sendiri? kenapa sore-sore begini masih belum pulang?"

"Aku baru selesai main basket sama Aominecchi! Kurokocchi mau pulang bareng ssu?" ajak Kise.

"... Ha'i, tapi Aka-"

"Akashicchi ikut juga ssu! biar ramai-ramai~ aku juga ajak Aominecchi! Murasakibaracchi udah pulang duluan ssu." potong Kise.

Kuroko merasa ada 1 orang yang kurang. Ah, Kuroko melupakan Midorima.

"Tapi sayang sekali ya ssu... Midorimacchi malah nggak ada.." lanjut Kise.

"A-ano.. Midorima-kun pasti akan datang ke sekolah lagi begitu urusannya sudah selesai." ujar Kuroko. Niatnya Kuroko ingin menghibur Kise dengan kata-katanya.

"Iya ssu."

Pas sekali begitu hiburan Kuroko membuat Kise reda, Akashi sudah keluar dari ruang Osis.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Akashicchi ayo kita pulang bersama ssu! aku juga ajak Aominecchi sama Kurokocchi~" ajak Kise.

"Terserah." jawab Akashi singkat.

**#SKIPTIME**

Langit sore sudah mulai nampak sekarang. Awan-awan perlahan-lahan sudah menipis dan menampakkan langit senja nan indah. Langit merah ke orange menjadi penghias langit di sore hari ini. Aomine,Kuroko,Kise,Akashi pun pulang bersama-sama dari Teiko. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang dengan asyik. Selama perjalanan, Kuroko tidak ikut mengobrol dengan mereka dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

Mungkin ia malas berbicara dengan mereka?

"Tetsu, besok kita berangkat sekolah bareng yuk!" ajak pemuda bersurai biru tua,Aomine Daiki.

"Iya.." jawab Kuroko.

"... Tetsu kau kenapa? kok lesu?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"i'e aku baik-baik saja."

Aomine yang merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku Kuroko pun memilih untuk diam. Kuroko saat ini sangat terlihat lesu dan lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Kurokocchi daijobu?" tanya Kise cemas.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Seulas senyum juga terukir di bibir Kuroko. Kise yang menyadari senyum Kuroko itu juga tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Kuroko memang baik-baik saja.

"Kalau Kurokocchi ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita pada kami ssu! apalagi kau harus hati-hati sama anak yang bernama Hanami Sayuri! dia suka menindas murid baru ssu." jelas Kise

Kuroko hanya terkekeh pelan. Senyum tadi tergantikan oleh seringai tipis.

"Dia tak akan menindas ku lagi,Kise-kun." jawab Kuroko.

"Eh? ja-jadi sebelumnya Kurokocchi pernah ditindas oleh mereka?!" tanya Kise panik.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya, tapi tenang saja Kise-kun. Mereka tak akan bisa menindas ku lagi."

Sejenak, Kise mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Kalau memang benar mereka tak akan menindas Kuroko lagi, pakai cara apa Kuroko menghentikan mereka?

"Aku hanya memakan mereka." ujar Kuroko seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Kise.

Manik Kise membulat. Ia mematung sekarang. Apa katanya? memakan?

Aomine dan Akashi juga mematung. Manik mereka menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ahahaha! Kurokocchi bercandanya nggak lucu ih!" ujar Kise sambil merangkul Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kise-kun. Le-lepaskan aku!" ujar Kuroko sambil berusaha melepas rangkulan Kise.

"Hidoi ssu! sebagai sesama teman nggak masalah dong~"

**PLUK**

Kuroko merasa ada sebuah tangan mengacak surai Babybluenya.

"Tetsu bercandanya nggak lucu. Memangnya kau sedang bermain monster-monster an?" tanya Aomine terkekeh geli.

Kuroko langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Mengapa mereka tidak percaya sih?! menyebalkan.

'Imutnya...' batin Akashi.

Eh tunggu, Akashi terpesona dengan muka kesal Kuroko? Akashi kau pedofil sekarang.

Akashi berjalan ke arah Kuroko yang dirangkul oleh Kise dan Aomine. Tangan Akashi naik hingga menyentuh pipi Kuroko. Kuroko sedikit tersentak begitu tangan Akashi Seijuro menyentuh wajahnya. Kuroko menunduk malu dan tak menatap manik Heterochrome Akashi.

Pikiran Kuroko melayang kesana-kemari, "Ada a-"

"Tetsuya lucu ya." ujar Akashi sambil mencubit pipi Kuroko.

Sejenak,Kuroko membatu. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tadi. Ternyata Akashi cuma mau mencubit pipi Kuroko saja.

'Aku bodoh...' batin Kuroko.

"Tetsuya,boleh aku pinjam ponsel mu? aku mau lihat pesan Shintaro." ujar Akashi

'Apa katanya?! gawat! jelas-jelas aku berbohong tentang alasan Midorima-kun tidak masuk!' batin Kuroko panik.

"Ano... ng.. ponsel ku tertinggal di rumah." jelas Kuroko sedikit terpatah-patah.

"? kok bisa?" tanya Akashi.

"Karena aku lupa membawanya."

"Tetsuya jadi pelupa ya?"

"Akashi-kun pernah ketinggalan barang kan?"

'Mereka berdua benar-benar keras kepala.' batin Kise dan Aomine.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Mengapa kalau adu mulut dengan Kuroko ia selalu kalah?

"Ya sudahlah. Daiki,Ryota besok jangan lupa latihan basket. Jangan terlambat." pinta Akashi.

"Iya..." jawab mereka berdua serempak.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Kise tampak merengek kepada Akashi untuk mengurangi waktu latihan. Aomine menahan tangan Akashi untuk tidak melemparkan gunting ke pada Kise.

"Akashicchi hidooooooooooi!"

"Diam Ryota!"

"Akashi hentikaaan!"

Akashi,Kise dan Aomine sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Kuroko hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sepertinya mereka terlalu larut dengan kesibukan mereka sampai-sampai mereka mengabaikan Kuroko yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Seulas lengkungan terukir di bibir Kuroko namun Senyuman itu terasa aneh atau lebih tepatnya dipaksakan oleh Kuroko.

Tak mereka sadari, Kuroko meneteskan air mata. Tetesan air mata itu membasahi wajah Kuroko.

"Padahal aku sudah memakan Midorima-kun... tetapi kenapa kalian tetap ceria seperti itu?" tanya Kuroko pelan.

Kuroko hanya bersuara pelan sehingga mereka tak mendengar suaranya.

**TAP TAP**

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum manis namun tak berapa lama senyuman itu tergantikan oleh seringai tipis. Ia menghapus air matanya yang menetes begitu saja.

"Apa perlu aku memakan kalian juga supaya kalian tidak bisa ceria lagi?" tanyanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya~ chapter ini lebih dikit karena aku sibuk :''( gomen ya...

**Review minna~ onegai? arigatou :3**

Di chapter selanjutnya, kemungkinan akan ada korban lagi di Kiseki No Sedai~ siapakah itu? rahasia dong~ tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya XD

Saatnya membalas review yang sebelumnya~

1. Lunette Athella: ok~ :D sip sip terima kasih banyak ya~ terima kasih sudah membaca~

2. : iya ini aku udah tambahin adegan Akakuro nya~ semoga suka ya~ :D terima kasih sudah membaca

3. Hotori Nana:terima kasih sudah menyukainya~ :D

4. Caramel JY: waah.. harus adil dengan yang lain dong :v sabar aja yaa~ saya jg bingung siapa korban selanjutnya..

5. Seiko: oke~ :D

Terima kasih sudah me review ya~ saya senang sekali


	5. Chapter 5

Pengganggu itu harus dilenyapkan.

Dunia akan damai tanpa adanya pengganggu.

Mereka pun sama.

karena itu mereka _**PANTAS MATI.**_

* * *

**Sudah Jelas Karena Aku Menyukaimu Kan?**

Kuroko No Basuke (c)Tadotoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuro

Warning:Yaoi,typo,OOC,abal dll

**Don't like don't read~**

* * *

Rintik-rintik air jatuh ke bumi dengan bebasnya. Cuaca pagi yang kurang mendukung menjadi pemandangan yang merugikan bagi para murid-murid Teiko yang ingin berangkat sekolah. Pemuda bersurai biru tua ini tampak berlari kencang di tengah derasnya hujan dengan tas sebagai pelindung kepalanya. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa payung.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Aomine Daiki.

Aomine tampak gelisah soal janjinya dengan Kuroko untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Mana ia tahu kalau pagi hari bakal turun hujan?! Aomine paling malas membaca ramalan cuaca.

Kalau soal itu, ia bisa mengandalkan Midorima kan?

Tapi.. ah sudahlah.

Beruntung sekali nasib Aomine hari ini karena saat ia sedang berlari, ia menemukan Kuroko sedang berteduh di sebuah market terdekat dengan keadaan baju basah kuyup.

"Tetsu!" panggil Aomine sambil berlari mendekat kearah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang menyadari ada orang yang memanggilnya pun berkata, "Ah, Aomine-kun."

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu, Tetsu!" ujar Aomine.

"Tak masalah."

"Tetsu, kau lupa bawa payung juga?" tanya Aomine.

"Ng.. payung ku jatuh entah kemana." jawab Kuroko datar.

Aomine yang mendengar jawaban Kuroko pun tersenyum. Ia mengacak surai babyblue Kuroko yang basah akibat hujan deras di pagi hari.

"Baguslah Tetsu! kita lari bersama sampai sekolah yuk!" usul Aomine.

"... Kalau sakit bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja! lagi pula daya tahan ku lebih baik dari Tetsu tahu!"

"Hmm... baiklah."

Akhirnya Aomine dan Kuroko berlari sampai sekolah Teiko. Pemuda bersurai biru tua ini memang bisa berlari cepat, tetapi ia menyamai kecepatannya dengan kecepatan Kuroko. Mereka berlari bersama dan memperhatikan langkah di depannya. Bahaya sekali kan kalau terjatuh hanya karena terantuk batu?

'Kalau dipikir-pikir, lari bareng Tetsu itu menyenangkan.' batin Aomine senang.

Seketika itu juga, manik babyblue Kuroko berubah menjadi manik merah darah. Ia bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Aomine walau itu dalam hati. Apa katanya? menyenangkan? jangan bercanda.

Sayang sekali Aomine tidak sadar bahwa ia berlari bersama monster.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari bersama, Kuroko dan Aomine dapat sampai di sekolah dengan selamat walau baju mereka basah kuyup. Mereka bersama-sama mengganti sepatu mereka dan bergegas ke kelas 3-2.

**GREK**

Pintu kelas bergeser dan menampakkan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya dan-

_"KYAAAAAAAA~!"_

-Aomine Daiki...

Begitu pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya, para gadis yang berada di kelas 3-2 langsung menerjang dan memeluk Kuroko hingga Kuroko terjatuh ke lantai. Bukan hanya 1 perempuan melainkan semua perempuan di kelas 3-2. Mereka semua hanya tertuju pada Kuroko.

Uh, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari sosok Aomine Daiki.

Tunggu, kenapa malah Aomine yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis?!

"Tetsu-kun kawaii sekali!"

"Kuroko-kun kamu imut sekali~"

"Ku-kuroko-kun jadilah pacarku!"

"Rambutmu yang basah imut sekali!"

"Baju mu yang basah menggoda sekali!"

Para gadis di kelas 3-2 itu takjub akan penampilan dan kedatangan Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalian masih ingat bukan? seluruh murid kelas 3-2 adalah pedofil.

"Minna-san aku sesak..." ujar Kuroko dalam kerumunan gadis itu.

Sayang sekali tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

Uh,Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Entah ada niatan apa, Kuroko nyaris ingin mencakar mereka semua namun sebuah tangan menarik lengannya sehingga ia merasa ada seseorang yang memaksanya untuk berdiri.

"Jangan ganggu Tetsuya." ucap sebuah suara.

Ya, suara itu berasal dari pemuda bersurai crimson dengan manik heterochrome. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuro?

Semua murid di kelas 3-2 langsung bergidik ngeri begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Para gadis yang mengepung Kuroko tadi langsung balik ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Kuroko yang merasa tak asing dengan suara di sampingnya pun menatap pemuda itu dengan datar, "Arigatou Akashi-kun."

"Aku tak berbuat apa-apa." ujar Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Kali ini Kuroko benar-benar bersyukur. Kalau saja tadi Akashi tak datang, mungkin nasib para gadis-gadis itu sudah mati di tangan Kuroko.

Setelah tragedi kecil itu usai, Kuroko dan Akashi pun berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Bel istirahat siang pun dibunyikan. Murid-murid langsung keluar kelas untuk makan dan menyerbu kantin. Jutaan air hujan tetap menjadi pemandangan yang tersaji di Teiko. Kalian meragukan murid-murid Teiko? walau hujan deras sekali pun,angin topan sekalipun atau hujan kelapa muda pun, mereka tetap menyerbu kantin dengan semangat.

Tidak bagi pemuda babyblue yang masih betah dengan tampang datarnya.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas bosan. Maniknya menatap liar keadaan sekitar. Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju lorong kelas.

"Akashicchi serius?!"

"Kau tahu dari mana?!"

"Mido-chin tak mungkin pergi begitu saja kan?"

Kuroko mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

Ah, ternyata Kiseki No Sedai.

"Kemarin saat kalian semua sudah pulang, aku berkunjung ke rumah Shintaro. Orang tuanya bilang sudah 2 hari Shintaro tidak pulang ke rumah." ujar Akashi.

"Tak mungkin Midorimacchi kabur dari rumah!" protes Kise.

Sejenak Kuroko menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ia bersembunyi di salah satu tembok di lorong kelas itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

'Jangan sampai mereka mencurigai ku...' batin Kuroko panik.

"Salahkan Shintaro. Aku paling benci mempunyai anggota yang suka keluyuran tanpa ijin dariku."

"Tetsu bilang Midorima ada urusan kan? ya sudah kita tunggu saja dia sampai masuk!" ujar Aomine.

"Jelas-jelas aku sudah ke rumah Shintaro." ujar Akashi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari Midorimacc-"

"Apa jangan-jangan Kuro-chin bohong?" tanya Murasakibara.

Seluruh Kiseki No Sedai langsung mematung mendengar pertanyaan Murasakibara. Murasakibara memang orang yang tak bisa diandalkan namun terkadang perkataannya ada benarnya juga.

"Tetsuya bohong?" tanya Akashi.

"Kurokocchi tak mungkin berbohong ssu!"

"Tapi Kuro-chin pernah bilang kalau Mido-chin itu tidak masuk karena ada urusan kan?"

Manik Kuroko membulat. Ia tersentak kaget sekarang.

"... Pertanyaan Atsushi tidak bisa diacuhkan begitu saja. Ada kemungkinan Tetsuya memang berbohong."

Kuroko diam mematung.

"Tetsu berbohong? kau yakin Akashi?"

Kali ini Akashi tak bisa memastikan nya dengan keputusan absolutenya. Ia memang selalu benar tetapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Aku belum tahu pasti,Daiki. Kita pikirkan nanti saja."

Kuroko benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Ia benar-benar dicurigai. Ia tak boleh dicurigai oleh mereka apapun yang terjadi!

'Murasakibara-kun...' batin Kuroko kesal.

**TENG TENG**

Setelah Kiseki No Sedai selesai berbicara, mereka kembali ke kelas mereka. Aneh, begitu Akashi duduk di kursinya, ia dapat merasakan hawa yang tak enak. Pikirannya melayang ke sana ke mari bahkan sesekali Akashi menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengawasinya. Akashi merasa ia seperti dimata-matai oleh seseorang.

Manik heterochrome Akashi menatap ruang kelas yang ia tempati. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko di kelas ini. Ia memang tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah pemuda yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis namun Akashi tetap bisa melihatnya. Akashi melirik kesana kemari karena ia berusaha mencari Kuroko.

'Tetsuya tak mungkin membolos sejak jam istirahat kan?' batin Akashi.

"Kau mencariku Akashi-kun?"

Akashi langsung tersentak kaget begitu ada suara yang tak asing baginya. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

**SRAT**

Namun sayang Akashi tak menemukan apapun di belakangnya.

"Ng? Ada apa Akashi?" tanya pemuda bersurai biru tua,Aomine Daiki.

Ya, hanya Aomine yang merupakan teman terdekatnya yang duduk dibelakang Akashi.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Akashi singkat.

Aomine hanya menatap bingung ke arah Akashi.

"Akashi, kau melihat Murasakibara tidak?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

"? Atsushi? bukannya dia a-"

**DHEG**

Manik Akashi membulat. Ia mematung sekarang. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat pemuda bersurai babyblue yang dari tadi ia cari tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan tersenyum.

_**"Cari saja sampai mati..."**_ ujar pemuda itu pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya?"

**Flashback:ON**

**TENG TENG**

Setelah Kiseki No Sedai selesai berbicara, mereka semua kembali ke kelas mereka. Murasakibara tampak berjalan dengan santai namun ia tersentak begitu ada sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan menyeretnya dengan mudah. Akashi, Aomine dan Kise tidak menyadari bahwa mereka kehilangan Murasakibara semenjak jam istirahat.

Lihat? bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuro saja sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia kehilangan 'seseorang' yang tak boleh lenyap dalam hidupnya.

**BRAK!**

"!?"

Barusan Kuroko membanting tubuh Murasakibara yang 2x lebih besar darinya. Kok bisa? jelas saja kekuatan manusia tak ada apa-apanya bagi monster.

Tidak peduli seberapa besar kekuatan itu. Kalau ia manusia, itu tak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuro-chin!? apa yang ka-"

**JRAAAAASH!**

Kuroko tak memberi kesempatan Murasakibara untuk mengeluarkan suara. Kuroko benar-benar sudah memutuskan suara Murasakibara dari dunia ini.

"Matilah kau sampah! Karena kau mereka mencurigai ku!" bentak Kuroko sambil menginjak wajah Murasakibara sampai hancur.

Setelah usai menghancurkan wajah, Kuroko langsung memakan habis Murasakibara.

Dendam,kekesalan,kesadisan,kebencian,kepanikkan sekarang menjadi satu di dalam benak Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda bersurai babyblue ini bisa gila sekarang.

"Maafkan aku..."

.

.

"Akashi, kau melihat Murasakibara tidak?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

"? Atsushi? bukannya dia a-"

**DHEG**

Manik Akashi membulat. Ia mematung sekarang. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat pemuda bersurai babyblue yang dari tadi ia cari tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan tersenyum.

_**"Cari saja sampai mati..."**_ ujar pemuda itu pelan.

**Flashback:OFF**

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum atas panggilan namanya itu.

"Sensei, sumimasen aku terlambat." ujar Kuroko.

"Ku-Kuroko-kun sejak kapan kau di situ?!" ujar Hitomi Sensei panik.

"Sudah dari tadi kok. Oh ya,Sensei! tadi aku belum memberitahu siapa murid yang absen kan? hari ini yang tidak masuk hanya Murasakibara Atsushi." ujar Kuroko.

**DHEG**

Manik Akashi membulat, menandakan ia kaget. Hitomi Sensei dan seluruh murid kelas 3-2 juga sama. Aomine dan Kise langsung menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. Kuroko hanya diam menatap bingung seluruh murid di kelas. Apa segitu kagetnya apabila anggota Kiseki No Sedai tidak masuk? waktu Midorima tidak masuk,reaksi mereka juga sama.

Kuroko dapat membaca isi pikiran semua orang di dalam kelas ini. Alasan? oh ya! Kuroko perlu memberitahu alasan mengapa Murasakibara 'menghilang'.

"Murasakibara-kun bilang ia sakit perut saat istirahat. Ia juga mengirimku pesan bahwa ia meminta izin untuk pulang." lanjut Kuroko.

Hitomi Sensei menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ada alasan kan?

Ia melanjutkan pelajarannya sambil berkata, "O-oh begitu.. Kuroko-kun kau memberitahu kami dadakan sekali! Ya,sudah kembalilah ke tem-"

"Tetsu, kau tidak bohong kan?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai biru tua,Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum sinis, "Buat apa aku bohong, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya erat. Entah ada perasaan apa, ia jadi begini.

"Apa buktinya,hah?!" bentak Aomine.

Kuroko yang menyadari dirinya dibentak itu pun langsung memasang wajah sedikit takut.

Tidak. Aslinya Kuroko ingin menatap Aomine remeh.

Kuroko memiliki kebiasaan buruk yaitu mimikri. Begitu pula dengan sifat asli Kuroko yang biasa kita sebut 'muka topeng'.

"Li-lihat saja sendiri." ujar Kuroko sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

Aomine langsung menyambar ponsel Kuroko dengan kasar. Ia melihat setiap pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel Kuroko. Maniknya meneliti setiap nama pengirim yang tertera di ponsel itu. Aomine melihat font bertuliskan 'Murasakibara-kun' dan segeralah ia membuka pesan itu.

**_From:Murasakibara-kun _**

**_Kuro-chin~ perut ku sakit... bilang pada Sensei aku izin tidak masuk! arigatou~_**

**_11:22 AM _****_16/6/14_**

Begitulah isi pesannya.

Aomine langsung mematung. Benar, Kuroko tidak berbohong.

"Mengapa Aomine-kun tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Kuroko sinis.

Aomine langsung tersentak kaget begitu ponsel yang tadi ia pegang langsung disambar oleh pemuda bersurai Babyblue dengan kasar.

Aomine mematung, entah ada perasaan apa badannya sedikit gemetar. Ia merasakan tekanan yang hebat.

"Aominecchi ngapain sih? minta maaf sama Kurokocchi dong ssu! " bisik Kise yang duduk di samping Aomine.

"Eh?"

"Kok malah 'eh' sih?! Aominecchi sadar dong ssu!" protes Kise.

"A-ah! maaf Tetsu! Aku tak bermaksud..."

Kuroko yang mendengar pernyataan maaf dari Aomine itu pun hanya tersenyum. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ya."

Aomine yang melihat anggukan itu pun juga menampakan senyumnya walau hanya tipis.

Setidaknya Kuroko mau memaafkannya kan?

Kuroko berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Maniknya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bersurai biru tua.

"Tapi tak semudah itu aku memaafkan mu..." ujar Kuroko pelan dengan seringai terukir jelas di bibir pucatnya.

* * *

Kembali rintik-rintik hujan membasahi sekolah Teiko. Sepertinya cuaca hari ini tidak bersahabat sekarang. Tadi pagi hujan, sekarang pulang sekolah pun juga hujan. Pemuda babyblue tersebut menatap malas beberapa murid yang menunggu hujan sampai reda. Kuroko juga ingin pulang tapi ia masih terlalu malas melakukan itu.

Kini dirinya berjalan menuju perpustakaan tempat favoritnya. Walau ia monster, ia masih tertarik dengan benda-benda buatan manusia. Baru saja ia mau membuka pintu perpustakaan—

"Tetsuya."

—sebuah suara memanggil dirinya.

Kuroko menoleh.

**DEG **

Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang. Saat ini pemuda bersurai crimson tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kuroko tahu, pasti Akashi akan menanyakan soal Murasakibara.

Kuroko menyembunyikan kepanikkan nya dengan wajah datarnya, "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Ikut aku."

Kuroko mengangguk.

**TAP TAP **

Keduanya berjalan ke sebuah lorong koridor nan sepi. Awalnya ia merasa tak peduli namun jantungnya berdetak panik begitu melihat Akashi berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang ia kenali. Manik babyblue Kuroko menatap dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ia ingat. Tentu ia ingat koridor ini. Ia juga ingat ruangan waktu itu.

**CKREK **

Ruangan tempat ia mengunci Hanami Sayuri, murid penindas.

"Tetsuya." panggil Akashi dingin.

Manik Kuroko membulat begitu Akashi membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ia benar-benar gemetar sekarang.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Akashi.

Lagi. Kuroko lagi-lagi di ujung tanduk. Bagus. Setelah dicurigai teman-temannya, kini ia disuruh mengakui kesalahannya di depan orang yang ia sukai.

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun?" ujar Kuroko datar. Ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya—menutupi kepanikkan yang melanda pikirannya.

"Kenapa ruangan ini tak ada kunci nya?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko diam. Ia mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Ah! kuncinya kan sudah ia patahkan!

"Kunci? kenapa Akashi-kun bertanya padaku? aku bukan petugas kebersihan." jawab Kuroko sekena nya.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau mengunci ruangan ini?"

**DHEG **

"Saat kau akan pergi ke toko buku bersamaku, aku mendengar suara orang mengunci pintu,"

**DHEG**

'Aku harus kabur...' batin Kuroko.

"Jadi kupikir itu adalah Tetsuya—Aah!"

**DRAP DRAP DRAP **

Tak mendengar ucapan Akashi, Kuroko lansung berlari menjauh darinya. Akashi yang kaget tiba-tiba Kuroko berlari itupun mengambil keputusan untuk mengejarnya. Kuroko tahu pasti Akashi bisa menangkapnya tetapi Kuroko tetap bersikeras untuk kabur.

**DRAP DRAP BRAK **

**BLAM! **

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Kuroko mengunci pintu tersebut. Ya, sepertinya ia baru saja memasuki ruangan yang diperkirakan sebuah gudang. Kuroko tak menyangka ia berlari sampai masuk gudang begini.

Kuroko berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Ia lelah berlari,dicurigai,ditanyai dan sebagainya.

"Capek?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kuroko menoleh, "Berisik. Kau tak tahu betapa lelahnya berlari!"

Sang kelelawar hanya terkekeh. Ya, yang tadi berbicara adalah kelelawar peliharaan Kuroko.

Sejenak Kuroko merasa lega begitu nafasnya stabil namun—

"HOEEEEEK!"

Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Kuroko?!" panik sang kelelawar.

Kuroko terbatuk-batuk. Baru saja ia merasa perutnya sangat mual dan ia muntah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hoeeek!"

Kuroko tak berhenti memuntahkan cairan nan kental dari mulutnya. Kuroko tersentak kaget begitu ada banyak belatung dari muntahannya itu.

Mata berair, lelah, pusing, panik, dan sebagainya menghantam pikiran Kuroko.

"Kuroko sepertinya kau terkena kutukkan.." ujar sang kelelawar.

Mendengar kata 'kutukkan' sontak membuat kedua manik Kuroko membulat.

"A-apa?" dengan sisa tenaga, Kuroko masih bisa bertanya.

"Kutukkan monster. Monster yang tidak memakan mangsa incarannya akan mendapat kutukkan itu." jelas kelelawar.

Kuroko hanya diam mematung. Apa dia mendapatkan kutukkan itu?

"La-lu?"

Kelelawar itu pun melanjutkannya, "Monster harus memakan mangsa yang ia incar. Ia tidak boleh memakan mangsa yang bukan incarannya. Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Hanami Sayuri dan lainnya.. dia bukan incaranmu."

Manik Kuroko membulat, "A-apa?"

"Incaranmu **Akashi Seijuro,** kan?" tanya sang kelelawar sedikit—remeh.

Lagi. Kuroko benar-benar diam mematung. detak jantungnya tak stabil.

"Kalau incaranmu Akashi Seijuro, mengapa kau memakan orang lain yang bukan incaranmu?"

"I-itu karena...aku..menyukai Akashi-kun."

"Menyukai? Monster menyukai manusia adalah hal tabu. Kau tak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya."

Kuroko hanya diam. Sejenak pandangan matanya memburam karena bulir-bulir air mata turun dengan bebasnya dari mata Babyblue Kuroko.

"Kalau kau ingin memilikinya, maka kau harus memakannya."

Kuroko tetap tak merespon.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan kutukkan. Kau harus segera memakan Akashi Seijuro kalau kau tak ingin tubuhmu hancur."

Manik Kuroko kembali membulat, "A-aku..."

"Tidak bisa? monster macam apa kau? sejak kapan monster memiliki rasa 'baik' pada manusia?" tanya sang kelelawar.

Tidak. Kuroko tak bermaksud memiliki rasa baik. Ia masih sanggup memakan manusia tapi entah kenapa bila ia di depan pemuda bersurai crimson itu, tubuh monsternya tak merespon apa-apa.

"Makan atau mati?" tanya sang kelelawar.

"Aku tak ingin keduanya." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kau mau tamat mengenaskan ya? terserah kau saja lah."

"Aku tak sanggup.. aku tak sanggup memakan Akashi-kun..." ujar Kuroko sedikit menahan tangisnya.

"aku tak bisa.. aku tak sanggup... A-AKU TAK SANGGUP MEMAKAN AKASHI-KUN! AKU MENYUKAINYA! AKU TAK MAU AKASHI-KUN MATI KARENA AKU!" bentak Kuroko sambil memukul-mukul permukaan lantai.

Sang kelelawar sedikit kaget. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kuroko membentak.

"MONSTER APA?! KUTUKKAN APA?! AKU TAK PEDULI LAGI!" bentak Kuroko memperkeras suaranya hingga pemuda bersurai crimson yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan Kuroko dapat mendengarnya.

"Te-Tetsuya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Maafkan saya sudah lama ga apdet.. duh saya seperti hiatus X""D salahkan liburan saya selalu bangun siang dan pergi-pergi. Aku nggak ngecek jadi mungkin banyak typo bertebaran XDD

**Saa review pls? onegai :3 **

1. Flow Love : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca nya~ :D

2. Caramel JY : terima kasih mau membaca~ ya nanti saya pertimbangkan :v

3. Seiko : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~

4. Padmasari : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~ hehehe


	6. Chapter 6

Aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik di mata mu

Aku ingin menjadi 'seseorang' yang bisa membahagiakan mu

Biarlah aku semakin hancur, aku tak peduli

Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau akan membenci ku

Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau akan membunuh ku

Tapi...

Bisakah kita mengulangi kenangan itu lagi?

* * *

**Sudah Jelas Karena Aku Menyukaimu Kan?**

Kuroko No Basuke (c)Tadotoshi Fujimaki

AkaKuro

Warning:Yaoi,typo,OOC,abal dll

**Don't like don't read~**

* * *

Tersiksa. Itulah yang menjadi kata dibalik kejadian ini. Pemuda bersurai babyblue itu sangat tersiksa sekarang. Tubuhnya sangat gemetar—seperti akan hancur dalam waktu singkat. Nafasnya terengah-engah, menandakan ia sangat kelelahan. Ia lelah bercampur panik. Segala pikiran buruk menghantam pikirannya. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia benar-benar terkutuk sekarang.

'Apa aku akan mati?' pikir pemuda bersurai babyblue itu berulang-ulang.

Kelopak matanya masih setia menutup iris babyblue nya. Entah kerasukan apa, Pemuda itu sulit membuka matanya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba membuka matanya.

Oh ayolah, ia tidak mati kan?

"Ngh..."

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris babyblue nya. Walau sayu, ia masih bisa melihat dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia tahu dirinya tengah terbaring lemah.

"Sudah sadar, Tetsuya?"

Mendengar suara tersebut sontak pemuda bersurai babyblue itu langsung cepat-cepat bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Aka—"

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya. Waktu masih panjang." potong pemuda bersurai crimson itu cepat.

Sebenarnya ia enggan berbicara dengan pemuda di depannya. Pemuda dengan surai crimson yang bernama Akashi Seijuro. Ia justru mengabaikan perintah Akashi dan memilih menatap sekelilingnya dan berusaha untuk duduk.

Sepertinya saat ini ia berada di sebuah... UKS?

"Akashi-kun, kau yang membawaku ke sini?" tanya pemuda bersurai babyblue, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sepertinya hanya Kuroko yang berani melawan ucapan absolut Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Siapa lagi?" tanya nya.

Kuroko mematung. Apa ia bodoh? jelas-jelas hanya Akashi dan dirinya yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Maaf merepotkan mu." ujar Kuroko pelan.

Akashi hanya menatap datar Kuroko. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengabaikan ucapan Kuroko tadi. Manik heterochrome nya mengarah ke arah jendela. Merepotkan nya? oh ayolah, justru Akashi senang bisa menolong Kuroko. Kalau saja ia tak curi start mengambil Kuroko, pasti Kuroko sudah di tangan anak-anak pedofil di kelas 3-2.

Sepertinya bagi Akashi, Kuroko sama sekali tidak merepotkan.

"Uhuk! uhuk!"

Akashi langsung menoleh begitu pemuda di depannya terbatuk-batuk. Manik heterochrome nya hanya tertuju pada pemuda Babyblue di depan nya. Ia melihat Kuroko sedang menutup mulutnya—seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Uhuk! uhuk! Ohok!"

Batuk Kuroko semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya Kuroko sedang menahan diri agar tak muntah di depan Akashi. Ia khawatir bila ia akan memuntahkan belatung lagi. Pengalaman tadi cukup membuatnya lemas. Ia tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Akashi hanya menatap datar—Seolah tak ada belas kasihan pada orang di depannya. Akashi memang kejam, namun sebenarnya ia memiliki kepribadian lain. Akashi mulai berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang tengah terbatuk itu.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Iya. Kau benar-benar merepotkan ku, Tetsuya. Oleh karena itu, bisakah kau tidur saja? aku tak menerima penolakan."

Dengan sisa tenaga, Kuroko menggeleng. Akashi yang menyadari respon dari Kuroko itu justru menatap kesal.

'Berani sekali dia membantah perkataan ku.' batin Akashi.

Akashi menyeringai, "Kau nakal sekali, Tetsuya."

Dengan sekali hentak, Kuroko merasa tubuh nya dipaksa untuk kembali terbaring di kasur itu. Tangan Akashi menggengam sebelah tangan Kuroko hingga jemari mereka saling bertautan. Manik Babyblue Kuroko membulat begitu Akashi sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Apa yang dilakukan Akashi? Apa dia gila?

"Nngh!"

Kuroko sedikit kaget saat tangan Akashi menutup penglihatan nya. Jemari mereka saling bertautan, Akashi menindih Kuroko, ditambah lagi jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sekarang Akashi menutup mata Kuroko? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Akashi-kun apa yang—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima penolakan. Tidurlah sekarang." potong Akashi sambil berbicara di dekat telinga Kuroko sehingga membuat Kuroko semakin salah tingkah. Beruntung Akashi menutup matanya sehingga Akashi tak perlu melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

Kuroko sendiri juga tak ingin melihatnya. Ia malu berat sekarang.

"A-aku tak bisa tidur." Ucap Kuroko.

"Bahkan dalam posisi seperti ini kau masih bisa membantah? apa kau mau lebih?" goda Akashi.

Kuroko bisa gila sekarang. Ia sangat malu. Baiklah, ia sangat menyesal telah membantah perkataan Akashi.

"Tidurlah, Tetsuya."

"Tapi—"

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko tak melawan lagi. Entah mengapa ia merasa keadaan nya lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku akan menjagamu."

Akashi perlahan mulai turun dari kasur. Ia tetap mempertahankan jemarinya yang bertautan dan tangannya yang masih setia menutup mata Kuroko.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang Tetsuya..." ujar Akashi lembut.

Seolah terhipnotis, perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Kuroko mulai menyembunyikan manik babyblue nya. Ia seperti kehabisan tenaga sehingga ia tak sanggup melawan perintah Akashi lagi. Kata-kata Akashi seolah menyihirnya untuk mematuhi pemuda di depannya itu.

Setelah sadar bahwa Kuroko telah tertidur lelap, Akashi melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi penglihatan Kuroko tadi. Kelopak mata Kuroko sudah tertutup sempurna. Syukurlah kata-kata Akashi bisa membuat Kuroko lebih tenang sehingga Kuroko bisa tertidur lagi.

Akashi sempat berpikir sejenak. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dengan telinga Kuroko. Ia seperti berbisik sebuah kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah. Tak peduli Kuroko akan mendengarnya atau tidak, ia hanya ingin menyampaikannya.

.

.

.

_"aku tak bisa.. aku tak sanggup... A-AKU TAK SANGGUP MEMAKAN AKASHI-KUN! AKU MENYUKAINYA! AKU TAK MAU AKASHI-KUN MATI KARENA AKU!"_

_"MONSTER APA?! KUTUKKAN APA?! AKU TAK PEDULI LAGI!"_

Kata-kata itu selalu muncul berulang-ulang dalam benak Akashi—Seperti memperingati Akashi. Pemuda bersurai crimson itu berpikir sejenak. Matanya terpejam. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

_"Monster harus memakan mangsa yang ia incar. Ia tidak boleh memakan mangsa yang bukan incarannya. Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Hanami Sayuri dan lainnya.. dia bukan incaranmu."_

_"Incaranmu Akashi Seijuro, kan?" _

"Nngh..."

Akashi sedikit tersentak saat pemuda babyblue yang terbaring itu bersuara. Ia bersuara dalam keadaan tertidur. Manik Heterochrome Akashi membulat begitu jemari Kuroko semakin erat dengan jemari nya—Seolah-olah Akashi tidak boleh pergi dari sisinya.

Akashi tersenyum, "Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, Tetsuya."

Usai berkata itu, Akashi hanya terdiam. Dilihatnya jemari yang saling bertautan itu. Akashi menunduk. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

'Tetsuya, apa kau monster?'

'Apa benar kau yang menyebabkan Shintaro dan Atsushi tidak masuk? '

'Apa kau memakan mereka?'

'Apa kau yang merusak kunci ruangan itu karena kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?'

'Apa benar kau telah berbohong?'

'Apa kau mengingkari janji kita?'

'Apa kau benar-benar terkena kutukkan itu?'

'Apa senyum mu selama ini hanya tipuan?'

'Apa benar... aku adalah mangsa mu?'

'Apakah... kau akan memakan ku?'

Cukup. Berapa banyak lagi pertanyaan yang keluar dari pikiran Akashi? Ia tahu ia tak mungkin menanyakan semua itu. Ia tahu ia hanya bisa diam dan memendam rasa ingin tahu dan rasa kecewanya. Semakin ia pikirkan, maka semakin kacau pikirannya. Mau mengabaikannya pun rasanya aneh. Siapa yang bisa mengabaikan penyebab kematian nyawa teman kita? itu tidak mungkin.

Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko yang tertidur. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya. Toh seharian ini dia juga sibuk sehingga menyebabkan dirinya kurang tidur. Salahkan anggota osis yang tidak masuk dan tidak mengikuti rapat sehingga mau tak mau akashi yang menanggung tugas mereka semua. Bukan Akashi namanya bila ia tak sanggup. Ia tidak boleh lemah sedetik pun.

Tapi bagaimana pun Akashi itu manusia. Ia bisa saja menyerah kapan pun ia mau. Ia bisa menyerah bila ia tak memiliki penopang hidup nya lagi yaitu... Teman-temannya.

Akashi masih menunduk. Surai crimsonnya menutupi kedua matanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa saat ini bulir-bulir air mata telah turun dari manik heterochrome nya.

"Tetsuya..."

* * *

Tak mereka sadari, malam telah menyelimuti mereka. Langit kini dihiasi dengan kegelapan yang membentang luas. Hanya bintang-bintang dengan cahaya mereka yang kecil yang menjadi penghias di langit. Manik Heterochrome Akashi terbuka begitu mendapati cahaya diluar sedikit menurun. Akashi tak menyadari bahwa ia tadi menesteskan air mata. Sungguh, ia tak menyadarinya.

"Ah, malam sudah tiba." gumamnya.

Akashi bangkit dari tidurnya. Siapa sangka bila seorang Akashi Seijuro ketiduran di UKS? itu ajaib sekali. Baru saja ia mau bangkit tetapi karena apa ia terduduk kembali. Ah, ia lupa bahwa jemarinya masih bertautan dengan pemuda bersurai babyblue yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

Berniat untuk membangunkan, maka Akashi segera melepaskan jarinya yang bertautan itu, "Tetsuya bangun."

Belum ada respon dari Kuroko. Ia masih saja tertidur pulas.

'Aku baru ingat kalau Tetsuya adalah orang yang susah dibangunkan...' batin Akashi datar.

Apa ia harus pakai cara nakal lagi? seperti mengancamnya? Uh, Akashi tak tega.

"Hei, Tetsuya."

Tetap tak ada respon. Akashi kembali datar sedatar tembok. Ah.. ingin sekali Akashi membangunkannya dengan...

dengan apa hayo?

readers tau dong~

Akashi berpikir. Sebuah ide muncul dari pikirannya. Ia kembali menyeringai—nakal. Diangkatnya Kuroko dari kasur tersebut kemudian ia gendong Kuroko ala bridal style. Merasa tubuhnya terangkat, sontak membuat Kuroko terbangun seketika. Manik Babybluenya membulat begitu ia melihat Akashi tengah menggendongnya.

"Akashi-kun?! Ap—"

"Siapa suruh menjadi anak yang susah bangun, hah?" tanya Akashi menyeringai.

"Tapi—Huwaa!"

Kuroko tersentak kaget saat dirinya benar-benar digendong Akashi lebih tinggi. Uh, ini sangat memalukan untuknya. Kuroko meruntuki kebodohannya yang terlalu malas—coret— susah bangun itu.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Akashi segera membawa Kuroko keluar dari ruang UKS. Di saat perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, kedua tangan Kuroko mengalungi leher Akashi. Bu-bukan karena ia ingin bermesraan dengan Akashi! Tentu saja ia tak mau jatuh!

Akashi yang menyadari respon dari pemuda yang digendongnya itu hanya menyeringai, "Kita seperti kawin lari, ya?" tanya nya nakal.

"A-Akashi-kun hentikan!" ujar Kuroko dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Akashi hanya terkekeh geli. Setelah berhasil keluar dari gerbang sekolah, ia berlari menuju arah sebuah mobil mewah. Manik Kuroko melebar begitu Akashi menurunkannya di dalam mobil Akashi. Dengan cepat Akashi menutup pintu mobil bersamaan dengan dirinya masuk ke dalam.

Mobil itu pun melaju tanpa basa basi lagi. Dengan cepat Akashi mengendarai mobil itu. Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Akashi itu pun menatap datar dengan tatapan kesal.

"Akashi-kun ini namanya penculikan." ujar Kuroko sedikit kesal.

Akashi tersenyum menyebalkan, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Siapapun yang menyeret seseorang dengan paksa namanya penculikan, Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kalau aku tak berpikir seperti itu bagaimana?"

'Sial. Menyebalkan sekali pemuda ini' batin Kuroko.

"Oh ya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh, "Hm?"

"Kau ingat saat jari kita bertautan? Jarimu erat sekali menggenggam ku." ujar Akashi tersenyum menyebalkan lagi.

Seketika itu juga Kuroko kembali blushing. "Eeeh?! A-Apa iya?!"

"Aku lihat sendiri lho~"

'ARRRRGH! menyebalkan!" batin Kuroko depresi.

**TRIIING! **

Sebuah panggilan telepon datang dari ponsel Akashi. Akashi menatap malas ponselnya begitu nama yang tertera adalah Kise Ryouta. Dengan setengah hati ia mengangkat panggilan dari temannya itu.

"Apa, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi to the point.

"Ah! Akashicchi! Kau kemana saja ssu?! aku cemas ssu! para pelayan mu bilang kalau kau belum pulang! HUUWEEEEEEEE!"

Seketika itu juga telinga Akashi terasa berdenging. Suara Kise terlalu nyaring. Bahkan Kuroko yang duduk disamping Akashi itu pun dapat mendengarnya.

"Ryouta pelankan suaramu."

Akashi sempat berpikir, sejak kapan pelayannya kenal Kise? pasti mereka fans Kise. Lain hari Akashi akan buat peraturan baru di rumahnya yaitu 'dilarang menjadi fans Kise Ryouta jika tidak mau dipecat'.

"Akashicchi dimana ssu?! apa kau diculik!?" teriak Kise panik.

"Aku tak diculik, Ryouta. Aku sedang mengantarkan Te—Hmph!"

Kuroko langsung membekap mulut Akashi dengan paksa.

"Akashi-kun jangan sebut namaku, Ya? KUMOHON AKASHI SEIJURO. " bisik Kuroko emosi karena ia sudah dipermainkan dari tadi. Kini Kuroko harus merebut kemenangan dari Akashi!

Akashi mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya lagi pada telinganya.

"Hah? 'Te?' siapa itu ssu?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Ah, maksudku aku sedang mengantarkan kekasih ku ke rumahnya." jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai ke arah Kuroko.

Manik Kuroko membulat. Sial! Akashi mengerjainya ya?! apa-apaan itu ?! Apa Kuroko dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kekasih' ?!

Dengan cepat Kuroko membekap mulut Akashi lagi dengan tangannya. Ia menyambar ponsel merah Akashi.

"Halo Kise-kun." ujar Kuroko.

Kise yang menyadari bahwa itu suara Kuroko pun langsung histeris kegirangan, "KYAAAA! KUROKOCCHI! HALOOOO~! Kita udah lama banget nggak ngomong ssu!"

Kuroko pun membalas, "Iya juga ya.. Ano Kise-kun sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu acara wawancara ssu! Oh ya, Kurokocchi nonton wawancara ku dong~ ada di channel TV no 6 ssu!"

Kuroko tersenyum, "Pasti aku akan menontonnya, Kise-kun. Oh ya, Kise-kun sudah minum? jangan sampai Kise-kun serak karena acara wawancara itu." ujar Kuroko perhatian.

Kise yang menyadari Kuroko memperhatikannya itu pun langsung tersenyum gembira, "Sudah ssu! Tapi aku deg-deg gan banget ssu! aku harus jaga image nih~"

Seketika itu juga Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi. Manik Heterochrome Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan kesal. Kali ini gantian Kuroko yang menyeringai.

"Sebagai wujud balas dendam ku, Aku akan mengobrol dengan Kise-kun sampai baterai dan pulsa ponsel mu habis!" ujar Kuroko menyeringai. Tentu saja ia berkata seperti itu di depan Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi langsung kaget. Apa katanya?! pulsa Akashi baru diisi kemarin!

"Tak kuizinkan, Tetsuya. Kembalikan."

Kuroko pun menyeringai, "Kise-kun tolong aku! Akashi-kun mau melempariku dengan gunting!" teriak Kuroko panik padahal dia bohong.

Manik Heterochrome Akashi membulat kesal, "Tetsu—"

"HUWEEEEE! AKASHICCHI JANGAN SAKITI KUROKOCCHI SSU!" teriak Kise keras sekali dan membuat telinga Akashi budeg total. :v

Seketika itu juga Akashi langsung menutup telinganya.

"Kise-kun terima kasih sudah menolongku. Akashi-kun kejam.." ujar Kuroko dengan akting sedih.

Uh, Akashi yang terpojok sekarang.

"Tetsuya jangan nakal!" Akashi langsung menyambar ponselnya.

Kuroko pun juga mempertahankan ponsel Akashi, "Bweee!" ujar Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya—mengejek Akashi.

Dan terjadilah perebutan ponsel di dalam mobil itu. Kok mereka tak kecelakaan? karena ke absolute- tan Akashi yang kelewat nggak normal, para mobil tidak berani mengganggu jalan mobil Akashi.

* * *

Setelah tragedi perebutan itu selesai, Akashi menangis dalam hatinya. Pulsa dan baterainya benar-benar habis karena ulah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya tersenyum minta maaf namun tetap saja Akashi tak bisa menerima begitu saja. Rumah Kuroko sudah didepan mata maka Akashi langsung memberhentikan mobilnya di depan pagar hitam tersebut.

"Akashi-kun dari mana kau tahu rumahku?"

Akashi menyeringai, "Kau tak perlu tahu caranya."

Kok rasanya mencurigakan ya? apa jangan-jangan Akashi adalah seorang stalker tulen?!

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu, Kuroko segera keluar dari mobil Akashi. Ia membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian berjalan kearah gerbang rumahnya. Baru mau membuka pagar, Kuroko terdiam. Ia tahu Akashi masih belum pergi. Karena penasaran, Kuroko menoleh kebelakang. Betapa kagetnya begitu Akashi sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Akashi-kun kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Kuroko hati-hati.

Akashi hanya menatap datar Kuroko. Semakin Akashi maju maka semakin mundur Kuroko. Suara **'CRAK'** terdengar di belakang Kuroko. Kuroko menoleh, ia telah membentur pagar rumahnya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan, ia terpojok.

Melihat Kuroko terpojok sontak membuat senyum penuh kemenangan terukir jelas di bibir Akashi.

"Aku tak terpojok, Akashi-kun. Aku bisa saja memaksamu untuk menyingkir." ujar Kuroko seakan-akan bisa mengetahui pikiran Akashi.

Akashi berdecih kesal, "Kalau aku sedekat ini, apa kau masih ada peluang untuk kabur?" tanya Akashi.

Akashi semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kuroko. Wajah mereka hanya beberapa centimeter saja—seakan-akan mereka akan berciuman kapanpun mereka mau. Kuroko tercekat saat Akashi menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kuroko paling tidak bisa menatap manik Heterochrome milik Akashi terlalu lama. Ia terlalu malu.

Akashi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kuroko, "Oyasumi, Tetsuya~" setelah itu ia menjauh dari Kuroko.

Selesai. Akashi tak berbuat lebih. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggal Kuroko yang masih mematung dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kuroko dapat melihat seringai Akashi.

Apa ia dipermainkan lagi?

Seakan tenaganya hilang, Kuroko langsung jatuh terduduk di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia memegang telinganya yang tadi dibisikkan oleh Akashi. Ia yakin tadi bibir Akashi sempat menyentuh telinganya. Ia yakin sekali.

"Akashi-kun..." ujarnya pelan.

Kuroko masih terduduk pelan. Tak disangka perilaku yang diberikan Akashi bisa membuat Kuroko jadi begini. Siapa sangka ia bisa jadi pemalu begini? apa ia tsundere? tidak.

Kuroko menunduk. Surai babyblenya menutupi kedua matanya. Hari ini banyak kejadian aneh menimpanya. Walau sempat ada kejadian yang tak menyenangkan, Kuroko sangat senang bisa ehemdekatehem dengan Akashi.

Uh... apa ini kenangan baru nya? sepertinya ini kenangan pertama dan terakhir.

Kuroko mulai bangkit dari acara jatuh nya. Ia menatap langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang indah. Kuroko memejamkan matanya seolah ia memohon sesuatu pada bintang.

"Akashi-kun..." ujarnya pelan. Ia merasakan angin malam yang membelai surai babyblue nya. Dingin, namun ada perasaan hangat mengalir dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kumohon... Bisakah kita mengulang kenangan ini sebelum aku mati?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Woaah... tumben banget rikka apdet kilat.. biasanya paling ogah yang namanya apdet kilat XDD Semoga readers terpuaskan ya~

kebanyakan Akakuro nya ya? apa saya harus menambahkan yang lebih sadis misalnya ada korban lagi? di chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan ada korban lagi. siapa kah itu? kini yang tersisa hanya Aomine Kise Akashi dan Momoi...

Oh ya saya juga minta maaf kalau tata bahasanya makin kacau.. soalnya ini pelampiasan karena pembagian kelas saya kurang beruntung X"D

**Saa, Review minna? :3 **

1. sofi asat : Terima kasih sudah membaca ya~

2. The Red Bloody Scissors : Terima kasih sudah membaca~ untuk soal kematiannya, bisa kau ketahui begitu ending nanti XD aku juga ngga tahu kapan endingnya... soalnya masih ada penggalang cerita lainnya! tapi kupersingkat deh supaya kamu tahu siapa yang mati.. :D

3. Blukang Blarak : Wah bagus juga saran mu.. hehe aku juga masih belajar bikin FF jadi belum tahu banget tata peletakkannya.. terima kasih sudah membaca~ :D

4. Laucchi : Wah baca dari awal? duh maafkan saya bila di awal-awal tata bahasa saya newbie banget.. waktu itu masih belum ngerti X"D tapi terima kasih ya sudah membaca~

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Setelah selesai mengantar Kuroko, Akashi membuka ponselnya. Ia menyalakan ponsel hanya untuk mengecek pulsa tentunya.

_Pulsa anda kini tersisa RP 10. Mohon melakukan pengisian sebelum masa tenggang pada tanggal 16/7/14. Terima kasih _

Seketika itu juga aura hitam menguar di belakang Akashi.

"Author-san aku akan membunuhmu"

"Lah kenapa saya yang disalahin?!" protes author tak terima.

"Kau yang membuat cerita ini!"

Akashi melempar gunting ke arah author. Keesokkan harinya author tewas kena gunting keramat Akashi :v RIP author :v

"Tapi Tetsuya juga salah sih. Sial, dia menghabiskan pulsa ku!"

"Akashi kan kaya~" ujar author dalam keadaan roh gentayangan.

Seketika itu juga roh author tenang di Surga karena Akashi melempar roh gunting (?) ke arah author.

Akashi menghela nafas. Ia menatap bintang yang membentang luas di langit malam itu. Manik Heterochrome nya terlihat sayu karena ia sangat kelelahan.

"Bagiku Tetsuya itu mengerikan. Kau bisa menjadi baik, imut, dan menyebalkan. Baik disaat kau membantuku, Imut disaat kau menatap ku polos, Dan menyebalkan ketika kau menghabiskan pulsa ku." ujar Akashi tersenyum maksa.

* * *

Tamatlah omake yang tidak jelas ini XD /plak

Ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya~


End file.
